The New Boy
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Set in modern times Eren is a mysterious new comer to Mikasas school. Eren is perfect in every way and Mikasa falls for him instantly. Eren has a strange back story and he has a lot of secrets hidden away. Mika/Eren.
1. The new boy

Mikasas school life was dull and rather boring. She had some classes such as math, chemistry, human biology, PE that she would ace without effort and she had some classes that she would flunk several times such as Programming, Computing and Music.

"Have you seen the new kid?" Sasha asked as she walked beside her best friend

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Mikasa replied attempting to sound interested

"Mikasa the kid is a genius with a computer, he has been in 1 class and he finished the entire 3 month programming unit with 5 minutes to spare." Sasha said shaking her hand furiously

"What? You can't be serious." Mikasa turned and faced Sasha with an unreadable expression

"Yes seriously, he is in the library now programming as we speak" Sasha said pointing towards the schools built in library

"Go see him Mikasa, he may even help you with your programming class" Sasha said smirking at Mikasa

Mikasa had no retort because she really was ready to try anything to pass Programming

"Fine" Mikasa muttered as she started walking towards the library

"Wait Sasha, what's his name?" Mikasa turned

"Eren" Sasha yelled back

"Eren , that's a funny name. I wonder what he is like. I wonder if he is kind enough to help me, I wonder if he's cute" Mikasa thought as she arrived at the library

As Mikasa stepped in she heard a *click, click, click, click, tap, tap, click, click* of a keyboard and mouse

Mikasa peeked round the corner to see a a boy sitting with large emerald green eyes, long brown hair, tanned skin and a look of not gibing a damn on his face

"Oh shit, he is cute. What do I do? Will he think I am hitting on him if I try and talk to him instantly or should I sit around for a bit then take an interest in what he is doing?. Screw it I will just ask him to he-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren saying

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry what?" Mikasa replied sounding embarrassed

"You've been staring at me since you walked in here. Either I have something on my face or you want something from me" Eren said

"Spot on, I do want something from you. Clever bastard" Mikasa felt like blurting but she decided against it

"I heard you had already finished the Programming course. That's amazing" Mikasa said

"No it's not." Eren replied, still not looking properly at Mikasa he was just acknowledging her

"I think it is because I am terrible at Programming but I was wondering if you would help me" Mikasa seemed to throw the words at him in a panic

"Help you?" Eren replied as he finally stopped typing

"Ye, if you don't want to then I understand" Mikasa said spinning her foot on the ground

"Ok sure, why not" Eren said as he began writing something down

"There's my number, skype, facebook, twitter and email address. Contact me when you feel like arranging a tutor session" Eren said as he slid the paper to his side

"Do you mind if I have a look at what you are doing now?" Mikasa asked as she picked up the paper

"No not at all, just don't go trying to memorize the coding" Eren said as he pulled a seat out for Mikasa

"Thank you" Mikasa sat down and watched the boys fingers move like a blur on the keyboard

"So what is this?" Mikasa asked

"I'm just helping Wall-Mart remodel their website, they hired my for 2 months to do this so I figured I might as well do it in my spare time" Eren said as he typed line after line of coding without really thinking about it

"oh my god, companies are all ready hiring you?" Mikasa said in amazement

"yes, not many companies have hired me thus far but they all usually put in a good word after I finish the work" Eren said as he finally stopped typing and turned to face Mikasa for the first time in the entire conversation

"Oh my god, I've been acting like a douche bag the entire time she has been here and she looks so pretty. C'mon Eren pick it up and stop acting like a dumbass!" Eren screamed in his head as he glanced at Mikasa

The bell rang signalling the final stage of the day

"Just contact me when you can and we can arrange a study session" Eren said as he logged off and took a small box from the computer

* * *

**TO:** Potato Girl

Hey Sasha guess who gave me his contact details today

* * *

**TO:** Mikasa

Was it Eren? Hold on, you think he's cute don't you!

* * *

**TO:** Potato Girl

WHAT NO! I NEED HELP WITH PROGRAMMING. He's amazing btw. He's working with Walart for fuck sake. He is 15 and he is working on Walmarts website!

* * *

**TO:** Mikasa

You totally think he's cute. I can't talk now cos I have to revise those music notes. I suggest you do the same

* * *

**TO:** Potato Girl

No I'm gonna try and arrange a tutor session with him. ttyl Sasha

* * *

**TO: **Eren

Hello Eren. I was wondering what days you would be free to help me study, assuming that offer is still open

* * *

**TO: **Unknown

Are you the girl from the library? I never caught your name.

* * *

**TO: **Eren

My name is Mikasa Ackerman but most people call me Mika for short

* * *

**TO: **Mikasa Ackerman

I prefer Mikasa but I'm afraid I cannot talk at the moment, I am practicing my Piano but I will be finished in 15 minutes or so

* * *

**TO: **Eren

Do you think I could listen on skype or something?

* * *

******TO:** Mikasa Ackerman

I'm afraid not, but someday I'll let you hear my finished piece.

"Oh my god he writes his own music too?!" Mikasa shouted in her room

"What was that sweetie?" Mikasas mum peered her head into her room

"Nothing mom I'm just being a regular teenage girl" Mikasa replied with a frown

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" Mikasas mum chuckled

"How am I going to be able to study with the boy I've been looking for my entire life sitting next to me?!" Mikasa screamed in her head as she felt like tearing up her Math textbook

"I'll go practice that song Sasha told me to practice. I wonder how much better at piano he is compared to me" Mikasa thought as she sat at the piano having little fantasies about her and Eren sitting on a piano stool playing together

Mikasa didn't even start playing and she heard her phone buzz

"EREN!" Mikasa yelled by accident

"So it's a boy. That's good to know" Mikasas mum shouted from downstairs

******TO:** Mikasa Ackerman

About the tutoring I will be free everyday after school up till 8 o'clock and I will be available on Sunday. Saturday I am taking part in a tennis tournament. So it may be better to work around your schedule.

******TO:** Eren

Okay how about we study Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday after school till 6. Is that okay?

******TO:** Mikasa Ackerman

Sounds great

******TO:** Eren

Best of luck with the tournament

"He plays tennis too? How the hell can he get better? He is the perfect guy for me but why do we have to be so opposite? The only thing we have in common is that we both like tennis" Mikasa thought as she lay on her bed

"I'd better get some sleep" Mikasa said as she finally rested her head on the pillow


	2. The different side to him

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Mikasas dropped her arm over the alarm to stop it

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup" Mikasa groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow

"Mika, get up. You've got school remember" Mikasas mum shouted from down stairs

Mikasa lay in her bed for 15 minutes. Just procrastinating to prevent the inevitable

"Oh shit, I can't just lye are around I'm meeting Eren after school" Mikasa said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to start getting ready

"What do I wear? I want to look nice today so I can't wear this, or this, or this or most of this crap" Mikasa said as she started throwing clothes from her wardrobe

"Wait, I have PE first so even if I do look nice going in I will look like crap when I come out of PE so I guess it's a waste of time putting in the effort." Mikasa thought as she looked at her class times on the wall

"This will have to do" Mikasa said as she pulled a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt out

"Mikasa I have your breakfast ready but can you take out the trash before you come get it?" Mikasas mum shouted from the kitchen

"Fuck sake" Mikasa thought

"Fine, whatever" Mikasa responded hatefully

Mikasa took the trash out and as she looked across the road she seen a boy about her age get in the driver seat of a red dodge challenger with 2 blue stripes down the center of the body

"The fuck?" Mikasa said as the kid just started driving down the street

"That's fucking weird. How the hell is it possible for an adult to look that young. I'll have to ask him what face cream he uses" Mikasa thought as she tried to understand how a person like that was driving

"Mikasa you're going to have to finish this in the car or you're going to be late" Mikasas mum passed her a plate with toast on it and her schoolbag

"Okay fine, who are the people that moved in across the road mum?" Mikasa asked as they got in their car

"I don't know yet sweetie, I am actually going to give them some cookies today as a welcome present" Mikasas mum replied as she set off from school

The journey felt quick and when they arrived at the school parking lot Mikasas eyes flew open

"IT WAS A PUPIL?!" Mikasa yelled

"What?" Mikasas mum turned her head to face her insane daughter

"Nothing, I'll see you after school mom" Mikasa replied as she stepped out of the car

"Bye sweetie" Mikasas mum replied as she started driving back home

"Now I just need to find out who that was. I never got a good look at his face but I will know him if I see him" Mikasa thought as she scanned the parking lot for anyone who looked similar to the driver of the car

The bell rang and Mikasas hunt ended as she headed for her Gym class

"Ackerman, track day is off today so report to the tennis courts for today." Mr Levi said as Mikasa was about to enter the Cardio Improvement Room

"Yes sir" Mikasa replied as she grabbed a racket from the supply room

"Sasha, what's going on?" Mikasa replied as she found a huge group of people standing around the entrance to a tennis court

"Mikasa, you'll never believe who is in our gym class" Sasha replied

"Who?" Mikasa said as she managed to push through the large crowd to see Eren standing facing the serving machine

As Mikasa saw Eren the machine fired up and the wheels started spinning

Eren stood in a funny way, he held his racket between his fingers rather than a solid grip in his palm

"What's he doing?" A girl asked

The first ball came flying out of the serving machine at full speed and Erens arm moved like a flash of light and in the blink of an eye the ball was spinning against the back wall

The tennis balls started flying out faster than 1 per second and as Eren started moving everyone stood in amazement

"How the hell is he doing that?!" A boy yelled as he saw Eren spinning his racket between his fingers and waving his racket arm in such strange directions

Eren was spinning on the spot, bending and straightening his arm as he rotated the racket in his fingers, it looked like the propeller of helicopter

The fastest possible setting on the serving machine and Eren was taking it like it was easy. The machine was capable of holding 300 balls and after 250 seconds the hopper was empty and not a single ball sat on Erens side. All shots that were returned were legal and they were nothing like anyone had ever seen

"You, how did you do that?" Mr Levi said as he pushed the crowd aside

"It's easy sir, it's a simple performance when you know the physics behind it. You see given that the vertical acceleration of the ball is 9.8 meters per second per second most people attempt to judge where it will land with that knowledge, all that I do is simply play a high shot to give them confidence and then by the time they realize the spin that I put on the ball with my pivots and racket rotations it is too late and the ball is already bouncing behind them." Eren said as he grabbed a ball and started spinning it in the air with a grin on his face. He loved to act better than everyone else because he simply was

"Do you think you could beat me?" Mr Levi responded

"Yes, I am confident I can" Eren responded as he stopped throwing the ball in the air

"Then lets play" Mr Levi said stepping onto the court

Mr Levi was undefeated in the school, he had a strange play style that was unreadable to every student

"Ready?" Eren asked as he held a ball in the air

"Ready" Mr Levi responded and within seconds a ball went flying past his side

"That was a blur, did he even play the shot?" A boy asked from the gate

Within 3 minutes Eren had beaten Mr Levi without losing a single point

"Well played Eren, I look forward to seeing you in my class" Mr Levi spat with a sarcastic tone as he left the court

"Eren, that was incredible" Mikasa complimented him as he left the court

"Oh thanks" Eren replied before walking back to the showers

"Mikasa how come he only talks to you? He never said a word to any of us when we spoke to him" Her friend Connie asked

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders and let out a strange groan

"Hey Mikasa how long do we have till this class is over?" Eren shouted

"There's still 35 minutes" Mikasa shouted back

"Oh, too early for a shower then" Eren said as he returned to a court

"Fancy a game?" Eren asked

"With you? I'd lose instantly" Mikasa replied

"We'll swap rackets. I can only really do that stuff with custom racket so if I'm using your racket it won't be possible" Eren said as he held out his racket

"Haha, okay sure then" Mikasa said taking the racket

"Jesus Eren, what did you do? This thing weighs nothing" Mikasa said examining the racket

"It's a titanium and aluminum alloy with small pockets of helium to make it feel a bit lighter than it is" Eren replied as he took Mikasas racket and returned to his side of the court

"Play for service?" Eren asked

"Okay sure" Mikasa replied as she tried to get used to Eren racket

Eren tossed the ball up and hit it with incredible force but Mikasa was no easy person to beat at tennis.

Mikasa played a strong back hand and felt almost no vibrations from the racket. "Is there anything he CAN'T do? He can program with his eyes closed, he can play piano, he can write his own songs, he is amazing at tennis, he talks about physics like he's a professor at Harvard and he's really cute to top it all off

Mikasa was snapped out of her little dream as she seen the ball go rocketing towards the left hand side of her court

"Shit" Mikasa said as she dived left and just hit the ball before the second bounce

"Well played" Eren said as he returned the messy shot with incredible power

Mikasa was amazed at the speed of the ball as it flew past her

"How did you hit it that hard? If that is you when you are playing with a crappy racket then I still have no hope of winning" Mikasa said as she held out a hand to surrender before she actually lost a point

"You sure?" Eren asked as he shook her hand

"Yes, but anyway how did you get that much power into that shot? It wasn't exactly high enough to spike and you managed to make it seem like it was" Mikasa asked as they left the court

"I just workout, that's all" Eren said as he gave Mikasa her racket back and took his own

"What are you doing here?" Eren asked as he walked over to the surrounding fence that blocked the school off from the parking lot

"I'm here to watch you play of course. Why else?" The blonde girl asked

"Oh I don't know maybe because you took over $4000 from my bank and then disappeared without a trace" Eren snarled at the Blonde girl

"Eren may I ask who this is?" Mikasa asked

"Mikasa this is Krista or Historia what would you like me to call you? Your real name or the name you use to scam people?" Eren spat at the girl

"What do you really want? I know you" Eren said turning to the girl again

"I want to get back together with you" The girl said

"haha, you can fuck off if that's what you want, that's the last time I fall for that stupid trick" Eren said with a chuckle

"Eren pleease, I promise I will be good" The girl pleaded in a seductive way

"I love it when you talk like that" Eren said

The girls face lit up

"It makes it all the more satisfying when I tell you to go plant your ass somewhere else, far away from me" Eren said turning his back to the girl

"So care to explain?" Mikasa said stepping in time with Eren

"That was my 3 times ex Historia, I only recently found out her real name when I traced where my $4000 went. It was used to get a flight to Barcelona under the name Historia. For 2 years I knew her as Krista. She would usually come crawling back asking for money and a place to stay and I would usually say yes but now I've had enough" Eren said as he stopped moving

"Yes, he's single. I may be able to get him to like me. But how? What does he look for in a girl? This is going to take a bit of time" Mikasa thought as she heard the story

"She sounds like a bitch. I can't believe she would just use you like that." Mikasa said in a comforting way

"No stop" Eren said as he faced Mikasa

"Stop what?" Mikasa asked sounding confused

"I need to clarify something and please don't hate me for saying this but we are not friends, I am just your tutor" Eren said with a calm voice

Mikasa felt her heart sink like a stone in a river at the statement

"Why can't we be friends?" Mikasa asked sounding sad

"If we are to be friends I will need your 100% trust and right now I just don't have that. It's nothing against you it's just that I never know who I can trust" Eren said sounding apologetic

"Okay I see. So for now you are JUST my tutor. I understand" Mikasa said hanging her head

"My deepest apologize if I hurt you" Eren said as before he headed back to a 1 man tennis court built for practice

"Well, that was a smack in the face for me" Mikasa thought as she seen Eren walk away

"Mikasa what was that about?" Sasha asked as she walked over to her best friend looking depressed

"Nothing, reality just gave me a swift kick is all" Mikasa said in a joking way

"Okay, it's going to start raining soon so I think we're to head inside" Sasha said pointing at the grey clouds overhead

"Fine, I'll go get Eren" Mikasa said as she walked over to the court to see Eren spinning and twisting like before

"Eren, we've to go inside before it rains" Mikasa yelled over the sound of the ball crashing off of the wall and the racket

"Okay, I'll be 2 minutes" Eren said not stopping his motions

Mikasa walked inside and as she stepped in the rain started

"The storms here are insane" Eren said as he stepped inside soaking wet

"I tried to warn you" Mikasa said as she threw him a towel

"Thanks" Eren said as he walked into the shower room

* * *

The rest of the day Mikasa just thought about Eren and the tutor session after school

"Mikasa, snap out of it" Sasha said snapping her fingers in front of her face. C'mon we're packing up. It's time to go"

Mikasa packed her stuff into her bag and she headed for the door as the bell went to signal the end of the day

"Sasha you can head home, I'm going to the library" Mikasa said as she parted ways with Sasha

Mikasa approached the library to meet her 'tutor'

"Hi Eren" Mikasa greeted as she approached the table he was at

"Hello Mikasa, before you get comfortable I need to ask what it is you don't understand about programming" Eren said as he stood up

"I can't code HTML to save my self and I struggle with CSS too" Mikasa said scratching her neck

"Okay the best way to teach that is at a computer to we'll just log onto the schools computers and I'll help you from there" Eren said as he sat on a chair and logged into the computer

"Right Mikasa what is it you don't understand about HTML specifically" Eren said turning to her

Mikasa started explaining all that she didn't understand about the coding language

After Mikasas long list of issues Eren started talking her through the problems step by step. Ensuring she understood every single detail

"It's actually really clear the way that you explain it. The teacher is makes it more confusing" Mikasa said as Eren finished explaining the issues while adding some examples of the code to Notepad ++

The two of them worked and discussed until the clock hit 6

"So Mikasa is that HTML ironed out a bit?" Eren asked as he stood up and logged off

"Yes it is, there are still some issues that I have but the worst ones were covered today. I can't thank you enough Eren" Mikasa said as she headed for the door

"Mikasa I will see you tomorrow, I'm gonna have a look around here and see if any books catch my fancy" Eren said scrolling through the large stacks of books on the old wooded shelves

"Okay, bye bye" Mikasa said walking out

"He really is a genius isn't he." Mikasa thought as she stepped outside

"Shit it's still raining and mom is still at work, this will be a fun walk" Mikasa thought as she pulled her hood up on her hoodie

"I wonder if he will ever trust me?" Mikasas walk home was filled with constant thoughts and chains of questions

"What's that?" Mikasa heard a loud revving coming from the traffic lights about 80 meters away from her

"It's that fucking car again. The same red and blue dodge. I need to get a look at the driver this time" Mikasa thought as she waited for the lights to turn green

The lights hit green and the cars wheels spun like crazy, smoke pouring from them before the car took off with insane acceleration

Mikasa watched as the car came rushing in her direction and as she prepared to glance at the driver as he passed the car stopped beside her and the window rolled down

"You look like you could use a lift." A familiar voice sounded from within the poorly lit car

"Eren? What the fuck are you doing driving a car?!" Mikasa yelled as he turned a light on inside

"Relax, I'm legally allowed to drive it." Eren said as he pulled a license out of his wallet

"How?" Mikasa asked curious to hear

"I pointed out a huge flaw in the pentagons security by hacking into it and pointing every single nuke they had at the Atlantic Oecean. They panicked a bit but Obama eventually thanked me for the service to the country and he asked if there was anything he could do and my response was 'I'd like to drive'." Eren said as he put the license away

"C'mon it's freezing and you are soaked to the bone" Eren said as he gestured at the seat next to him

Mikasa was worried. If Eren couldn't trust her then how could she trust Eren

"Mikasa are you okay? You look pale" Eren said as he opened the door and walked round to Mikasa

"Mikasa you've got a fever. Here do you like coffee?" Eren said as he pulled a cup out from his car

"It's fresh. Just got it a couple minutes ago. It'll put a bit of heat in you. Mikasa I won't even drive you home if you don't want me to but at least sit in the car until you're warm" Eren said as he tugged her sleeve towards the car

"Fine" Mikasa eventually agreed and sat in the car

"Here, you'll heat up in no time" Eren said as he turned the heater up

"Can you drive me home?" Mikasa muttered

"Sure" Eren replied as he gently started moving so as to not worry Mikasa any more

The drive was short. Mikasa was worried the whole time though. What if he is going to knock me out or something and drag me to some weird warehouse and sell me.

"Here you are. I'll give you a hand inside" Eren said as he helped her out of the car

"Thank you Eren. I will see you tomorrow" Mikasa said as she unlocked her house and stepped in

"Okay Mikasa bye for now" Eren said as he closed the door

5 minutes later Mikasas door rang

"Eren what are you doing here?" Mikasa wondered as she seen Eren standing in her doorway

"I was worried that you might get sick so I just brought you some soup over. To keep you warm. It's a just a lentil soup, I made some yesterday and had a bit left over. It's up to you if you want it but it's here if you need it" Eren said as he held out the tub

"Thanks Eren. I appreciate it" Mikasa said as she closed the door to hide her blush

"He's really sweet when you get past that side of him that is better than everyone else" Mikasa thought as she took a sniff of the warm soup


	3. Secrets

**TO **Mikasa Ackerman

Hi Mikasa, I hope you feel better today. I was wondering if you would like a drive to school. If you want to just come to my house at 8:30AM.

**TO **Eren Jaeger

I'm better thanks for asking. The soup was really nice and it was so thoughtful of you. I will head over in 30 minutes then

**TO **Mikasa Ackerman

Okay, see you soon

"Hey Mom" Mikasa yelled downstairs

"Yes?" Mikasas mom replied calmly

"I'm getting a lift to school from a friend so you don't need to drive me okay." Mikasa said from the top of her stairs

"Okay if your sure" Mikasas mom replied

"Mikasa take that tub that had the soup in it across to that boy Eren before you go to school" Mikasas mom said

"I will do it in 30 minutes mom" Mikasa replied

"I don't have Gym today so I can maybe put some effort into how I look today. Sasha told me this is cute with this cardigan and with the way the weather is going to be today this should be fine" Mikasa thought as she pulled out a white dress with light purple and creamy flowers on it with a light purple cardigan

"I've got enough time to do my makeup before I go" Mikasa thought as she pulled out a bag with all the necessary pieces for completing her appearance for today

"Mikasa it's 8:25 you may want to take that tub over to Eren now" Mikasas mum said from the stairs

"Okay mom, I'm just coming" Mikasa said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, grabbing the tub on the way past

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Morning Mikasa, I will be two minutes come in for now" Eren said as he held the door open

"Oh my god, this house is amazing. Your mom and dad must make a killing to afford all of this" Mikasa said as she looked round his amazing house

The floors were marble, there were diamond chandeliers hanging from the living room, in his living room there was a large aquarium built into the wall and a nice fire place. He had a 40" TV hanging from the wall and a surround sound system installed with 2 computers sitting on tables in the room

"No mom and dad, just me" Eren replied with a depressed tone

"What?" Mikasa replied as she was snapped out of her trance

"I live alone. My mom and dad died 2 years ago" Eren replied

"So wait, you live here alone, with all this stuff? How did you pay for it all?" Mikasa said running her hand along a smooth wall

"They left a lot of money for me in their will. It was 1.9 billion dollars" Eren said as he walked up stairs

Mikasas eyes flew open. "The fuck? He actually lives alone with a house, a car, a job at the age of 15?!" Mikasa almost screamed

"What must it be like? To live alone like this for 2 years. Should I offer to come over at some point to keep him company or will he think I'm a creep." Mikasa pondered her thoughts before being interrupted

"Okay I'm all good, ready?" Eren came back down the stairs

"Yes but I almost forgot here is the tub of soup" Mikasa said as she handed him the tub

"Oh thanks for washing it" Eren said as he tossed it onto his couch before locking the door and opening the car

"Nice dress" Eren said as he threw the car in reverse and headed for school

"Thanks, why are you wearing a suit?" Mikasa asked looking at Erens full suit

"I have a meeting at 6:30 with someone" Eren replied

"Oh my god Eren your neck is going purple" Mikasa said as she touched his purple neck

"Wait what? Shit I left my watch in the house to remind me. Erm Mikasa this is going to look strange but just relax it isn't what you think" Eren said as he hit the center console of the car

A metal box popped up from the center console with a metal syringe in it

Eren grabbed it and stabbed it into his neck with out hesitation

"Eren what the fuck?!" Mikasa yelled

"I said relax, it's nothing illegal before you start panicking" Eren said as he put the syringe back and closed the box

"What was it then?" Mikasa asked

"I made it, that's all I can say right now" Eren said as they arrived at school

"Mikasa what were you and Eren doing in that car?" Sasha asked as she seen Mikasa and Eren climb out the car

"I gave her a lift to school, is there a problem?" Eren glared at Sasha like she was a disease

"Eren, this is Sasha. She's been my best friend since elementary school" Mikasa said bumping Sashas shoulder

"Pleasure to meet you" Eren said with a dull voice before shaking her hand and pulling out a small pin

Eren stabbed his index finger with the pin before putting it away with a smile

"Why are you smiling? You just stabbed your finger Eren, what is there to smile about?" Mikasa asked sounding concerned

"I told you I don't trust many people and that is for a good reason. Mikasa I strongly suggest you stop trying to be friendly with me, everyone I am friends with gets hurt and I don't want you to get hurt" Eren said shaking her shoulder

"Eren just explain things to me and how will I get hurt for being your friend?" Mikasa asked

"If I am to explain things to you it will have to be n complete privacy, there cannot be anyone near us and you can't have a phone on you, you can't have an ipod on you. It must be totally secret" Eren said giving her a serious gaze

Mikasa wondered if she should agree to this but she eventually decided "Okay fine. When?" Mikasa asked

"We can skip studying and talk in my house" Eren said

"Okay" Mikasa replied

"Just wait outside my car when school finishes" Eren said

"Okay, see you later" Mikasa said as she smiled at Eren before walking back to Sasha who had walked away in a huff

"Mikasa he's a jerk why do you like him so much?" Sasha asked pouting at Mikasa

"He's perfect, or at least I thought he was. He has so many secrets. Hell I don't even know his last name" Mikasa realized that she was falling for the strangest boy ever

"Sasha I will see you around, I'm going to class a bit earlier today" Mikasa said as she walked to music

"His last name, what is his last name? Did he tell me and I just forgot?" Mikasa was in deep thought before she was heard a strange voice

"Yes I understand but you don't get it, I was almost discovered. All because of my dumb ass Dad, No don't even try to talk to me about that because you know jack shit about it. Fuck you man" Mikasa overheard the conversation before realizing who it was

"Eren?" Mikasa thought

Eren left the room and seen Mikasa

"How much did you hear?" Eren asked glaring at Mikasa

"Nothi-" Mikasa was interrupted

"Bull shit, How- Much- Did - You - Hear?" Eren put an arm next to her head

Mikasa felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of Eren being like this

"You said that you understood and you were almost discovered. I heard from there on wards" Mikasa said as she held back her tears

Eren walked away without a word

"Eren wait, what is your last name?" Mikasa grabbed his arm

"My last name is a disgrace, My last name is Jaeger" Eren said as he ripped his arm from her grip

Mikasa froze in place at the sound "Jaeger, Eren Jaeger."

The bell sounded and finally broke Mikasas thoughts

* * *

The entire day Mikasa had been thinking about that word "Jaeger"

The home bell rang and Mikasa headed for the door before she realized she was meeting Eren again. "What is he going to say tell me?"

"Mikasa, let's go" Eren said as he opened the car door for Mikasa

Mikasa climbed in and Eren floored it towards his house, dodging traffic and jumping lights like he didn't give a shit about the law

"Mikasa whatever you heard during that phone call you must never repeat the words to anyone. It will cost you your life if you say those words and it doesn't matter what I do to stop it they will keep coming for you" Eren said as he stepped into his house

"Mikasa put your phone in this box" Eren held out a heavy lead box

"Sure" Mikasa dropped her phone in

"Okay, Mikasa I know you probably have a lot of questions so ask away" Eren said

"What was happening in the car this morning." Mikasa asked as she sat on his couch

"You are aware of what my parents jobs were. My dad was a doctor and my mom worked on genetically mutating animals. My mom thought she had managed to make a way to improve the human condition. That is what they were attempting their entire life but when they thought it was finished they used it on me. I give myself that injection to prevent the effects of it show. If I were to let it happen then the effects would eventually just stop being visible but I don't want to live with these effects." Eren said

"What effects? What did they do to you?" Mikasa asked

"I'll show you" Eren said as he went to a room

Eren returned with a large meat cleaver in hand

"Don't freak out Mikasa" Eren said as he put his arm on a desk

"Eren, if you're doing what I think you're doing stop it" Mikasa said as she edged away from Eren

Eren quickly brought the cleaver down and straight through his arm and he yelled in pain

Mikasa screamed as the blood started flowing out his arm

"EREN, I'LL GET A DOCTOR!" Mikasa ran for the door before Eren grabbed her arm

"Don't Mikasa. Just look" Erens eyes stared at his arm

The bleeding had stopped and his arm had steam leaking out of it

"And Mikasa. It gets weirder" Eren said is a comforting voice

"Are you" Mikasa gulped "Are you growing a new arm?" Mikasas eyes opened as his arm began to reappear

"Spot on"


	4. The scarf

"Eren, are the stories true? About your parents death, are all those documents and stories correct?" Mikasa asked preventing tears from rolling down her face

Eren hesitated for a bit, his eyes widened quickly

"Yes, they are true. I watched as they were burned alive. They were killed by those religious people that say 'god is the only one who can change humans, that power is kept away from us for a reason'. Eren said as he looked at his now reformed hand

"Eren I am so sorry" Mikasa hugged the boy. She finally understood why he was the way he was

Eren buried his face into the crook of her neck

"Eren listen. I know you said we aren't friends but listen to me. I am always here for you whenever you need someone to talk to. Just send a text and I'll be over as fast as possible" Mikasa whispered in the crying boys ear

"Mikasa you still don't get it, you need to get out of here" Eren said as he pushed her away from him

"Why?" Mikasa asked, she missed the boys feeling of warmth

"I can hear them and smell them. Shit Mikasa get out the back do-" Eren was cut of before he could lead Mikasa out of the house

"Jaeger, who the fuck is that?" A man asked from the door

"Leave her alone." Eren stood between Mikasa and the 3 men at the door

"There is water on the windows and there is blood on that cleaver, you showed her didn't you" The man said glaring at Eren

"Back the fuck off, she won't breathe a word of it I swear" Eren said as he put a hand on Mikasas chest and pushed her back gently

"Jaeger we can't trust her. You know what must me done" The man said as he pushed past Eren who had frozen after hearing his words

"NO STOP, HELP. SOMEONE HEL-" Mikasa was grabbed and quickly gagged before she could finish her cry for help

"You know, we should just sell her. She's make quite the fortune." The man said as he left the house

"Thanks kid" The man said as he closed the door with an evil grin

Eren heard the car start and he finally unfroze and jumped into action

Eren sprinted for the door with car keys in hand and he grabbed a scarf on his way out

"No, wait." Eren said as he looked towards his garage

"AH FUCK IT!" Eren yelled as he opened the garage and hit the lights

"Long time no see" Eren said as he pulled a tarpaulin off of a strange shape

Eren pulled the cover off the shape to reveal his pride and joy. His Bugati Veyron S.S Edition. He would never drive this car in case it got scratched let alone take it into what would most likely turn into a gun fight

"She's wort it Eren" Eren said to himself as he jumped in and started the huge V16 Engine

"Over 1200 horses, time to gallop. That sounded so gay" Eren said as he pulled out into the road and slammed the accelerator to the floor

Eren started racing down the road, give zero fucks to incoming traffic or any lights

"150, 160, 170, 180, 190 C'MON FASTER!" Eren yelled as he changed through the gears down the huge road that lead to the gangs usual meeting area

"210, 215, 220, 225" The car was almost maxing out

"SHIT!" Eren had pulled out to get past an oil tanker and he saw Mikasas mum turning a corner

"Is that Eren?" Mikasas mum said as Eren drifted round the corner at well over 180 Miles an hour

"There. Come back here you fuckers" Eren saw the black Mercedes that had Mikasa in it

"what is that?" The man looked in the mirror to see a car approaching them at 230 miles an hour

Eren pulled out and looked in the back seat at Mikasa as he passed them

"Eren?" Mikasa felt like time slowed down as Eren drive past her, staring into her teary eyes with his Emerald orbs

"No way, it's Jaeger. He's come for the girl. We can't let him change kill him on sight, I knew this kid was a stupid person to trust" The man said as he started accelerating

Eren was now a good 400 meters away from them and he had turned his car to face them on the now empty road

"He can't be serious, he'd kill her if he did that at those speeds" A man in the passenger seat said as Eren started revving

"I'll get you out of there Mikasa, I can't let my first friend be sold like a toy!" Eren screamed as he hit the accelerator

"Shit, GO REVERSE, GET AWAY FROM HIM" A man next to Mikasa yelled

The car spun round quickly and started moving as fast as it possibly could to escape the crazed 15 year old

"Not so fast" Eren smiled as he slowed down to match the speed of the Mercedes

"GO FASTER DUMBASS!" The man next to Mikasa yelled

"Shoot him for fuck sake, you have the gun" The passenger said turning to the scared man

He turned and pointed the rifle out of the back window

Erens car slowed down slightly and started weaving left to right, making the shot a lot harder

"He's moving too much I can't make the shot" The man said

"Call the boys." The driver said throwing his phone at the man in the passenger seat

"Have guys waiting out side warehouse 2 with guns, lots and lots of guns. Jaeger is on our tail and we can't shake him" The man said

"They're going to kill him?" Mikasa thought as she listened to the conversation

The drive was quick with the speeds they were going at, Eren still followed at a safe distance

"GO THROUGH THE GATE" A man yelled as they approached a large warehouse

The Mercedes passed through the gate and Erens car stopped quickly

"Jaeger stay there or we will shoot" A man yelled from a wall

"Relax, I am here because I never said goodbye" Eren yelled from his window

"You're not saying goodbye to her kid, go home!" The man yelled once again

"I never said I was saying goodbye to her, I am saying goodbye to you people" Eren said as he flicked a switch and a panel flew open at the back of his car just above the engine block

"Jaeger quit it or we will shoot!" The man yelled pointing his rifle directly at Eren

A gatling gun shot up from the small opening at the back of Erens car

"RUN!" The man yelled as the Gatling gun rotated and opened fire on the 30 men scattered alone the gate that stood between Eren and Mikasa

"The fuck is that?" A man said from inside the warehouse

"Guess they killed him. Listen to the gunfire, he's not surviving that" The man said as he turned towards the closed warehouse doors

Outside sounded like a warzone. Erens car just opened fire on the men within the gates, spraying them down one after another while Eren sat and watched his car wreak havoc.

"That was 4.5 million dollars well spent" Eren said as he turned off the automatic firing mechanism on his car walked up to the gate that was covered in blood.

"I'll get you out Mikasa, don't worry" Eren said as he pushed the gate open

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Gentlemen relax. They let me in so long as my car was destroyed. I had to say goodbye" Eren said as he entered and quickly closed the door before the 3 men could see their dead friends

"Fuck off Jaeger , you're not saying goodbye to her" A man said walking towards him

"The guys outside said that too and they're a pile of blood and guts now" Eren said with a sinister grin

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A man yelled pointing a gun at Erens head

Eren pulled his hand to his mouth and the men froze

"Jaeger stop, don't do anything stupid!" A man said lowering his gun

"Why are they so afraid all of a sudden, he was just going to bite his thumb" Mikasa thought as she tried to figure it all out

"Then give me her NOW" Eren yelled as he pushed the man aside and picked up Mikasa

"Do it" Eren heard a man say from behind him and Eren glanced round to see a gun facing him

Eren reacted quickly and brought his hand up to meet his teeth before biting hard

Mikasa screamed as a wave of heat hit her and she heard a deafening blast

Mikasa opened her eyes slowly and found a large skeleton surrounding her

"What?" Mikasa seen a large red arm stretching out and crushing the three men in it's huge hand

"Mikasa are you okay?" Eren said as he appeared inside the skeleton

"E-E-Eren... what is this thing?" Mikasa asked with horrified eyes

"I will explain later but we need to get out of h-" Eren was cut off as police barged through the door

"What is that thing?" An officer asked pointing at the upper half of Erens titan

"Wait, don't shoot" Eren stepped out slowly with his hands up

"What the hell? Did you do this?" The officer asked as Eren emerged from the evaporating skeleton

Eren hesitated before saying "Yes. I had to"

"What do you mean had to? You have murdered over 40 men and stolen a car" The officer said as he approached Eren

"First off I never stole the car I have all the documents and Second of all I had to because I wasn't going to let these men sell her like a fucking toy for some stupid bastards pleasure" Eren scoffed as the man cuffed him

"Girl are you okay? Are you hurt?" Another officer asked as he looked through the evaporating Ribcage

"What about that thing?! What is it." The officer asked Eren who was now cuffed

"That thing is part of me. I am Eren Jaeger" Eren said as he looked at Mikasa

"Eren Jaeger? It can't be. People stand down." The officer said as he took Erens cuffs off

"Why sir? He still murdered 43 men and he made that _thing_" The officer said

"Men none of you are to speak a word of this until we get to court, until then Eren you are to be a normal kid and you young lady, I need you to keep quiet about this too, can you do that?" The officer said as he pulled Mikasa out of the now evaporated skeleton

"Yes" Mikasa replied, still shocked

"What's your name?" The officer asked

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"Shit, Mikasa I have some bad news. On our way here we seen a car on fire crashed into a your house. Your mother was the driver, she was dead by the time we arrived at the scene. Your house is gone and I'm afraid so is your mother." The officer put a hand on Mikasas shoulder as he seen her eyes go from horrified to scared and full of sorrow

"W-what?" Mikasa stuttered hoping she was imagining things

"Where do I go from here? I have no one, what do I do?" Mikasa asked as tears filler her eyes

"Mikasa if you feel like you can even talk to me again I will let you stay with me" Eren said as he wrapped his arms round her shaking body

"Here" Eren wrapped a scarf round her neck

"It's warm right?" Eren said as he threw one end over her head

"Yes" Mikasa replied, gently stroking the scarf

"Let's go home" Eren said as he pulled her to the car

"Everyone start the clean up operation, we need to keep this quiet for a few months" The officer said as Eren and Mikasa climbed into his blood covered car and headed home


	5. Rumors turned to Fact

"Mikasa, I'm afraid I'll let you have the bed, I'm gonna grab the spare duvet and stuff and I'll sleep on the couch. Is there anything I can do for you? Get you anything to help you sleep?" Eren said as he opened the door to his house

"No thank you, may I use your bathroom to clean up a bit?" Mikasa said with a high pitched and scared voice

"Mikasa this place is yours too, don't ask me for anything in here just take what you want. What's mine is yours" Eren said as he closed the door behind her

"Thank you, where is the bathroom?" Mikasa said in the same voice

"Upstairs and first door on the left" Eren said as before he walked to the garage to get the spare bedding

"He murdered 43 men for me, he took me in when I had no one and no where but I need to know what he is, what was that thing? Did his parents do it? Will the police stay quiet about it?" Mikasa stared at her reflection and lost herself in deep thought

"Mikasa here it will help you sleep. I don't imagine tonight will be an easy night but this should help" Eren said holding out a small capsule

"No thanks. I don't feel like taking anything" Mikasa said as she left the bathroom and headed for the bedroom

"Tomorrow we will go out and start shopping for things you would like in your room, and I'll give you money to get clothes and what not after school" Eren said as she walked into his room

No response

"Good night Mikasa, if you have any issues just come and see me" Eren said as he headed downstairs

The night dragged on and Eren was suddenly disturbed from his slumber as he heard crying coming from his room

"Sssshhhh, ssssshhhh. Relax Mikasa" Eren said as he slipped the door open and climbed into the bed beside her, resting her head on his chest

"She's gone Eren." Mikasa said between sobs

"I know Mikasa and I am sorry, I truly am but the best you can do for her now is keep the good memories of her and so long as you do that she will always be right next to you, always here" Eren said as he rubbed her hair gently and placed a hand on her heart

"Eren I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you I would be drugged and lying on some bed with some old pervert inside me at this point. You saved me" Mikasa said as she pressed her head against his warm chest. "How is he so warm? It's so comfortable too, his heart is soothing and his skin feels smooth and gentle" Mikasa thought as she felt herself relax in Erens arms

"Mikasa you are worth it, from now on I won't let a single person harm you ever again." Eren said as he kissed her forehead

Mikasas eyes flew open at the feeling of his gentle lips on her head

"Eren, what was that thing?" Mikasa said once she had stopped crying into his chest

"The night my parents died they had come home in a rush, they ran inside and pressed me against a table, my dad jabbed a needle into my arm and he said something but I couldn't hear it over the sound of the screaming religious nuts outside our house banging at the walls and windows. When they burst into the house they set my mum and dad on fire in front of my eyes. I can't even remember why I did it but I bit down hard on my thumb and I blanked out. When I woke up I seen all the religious people lying on the floor dead, and I was inside the neck of a huge creature. My parents called the project "The titan shifter" So I took to calling it a titan." Eren explained

"It was you" Mikasa replied

"What?" Eren said as he looked down at the tired girl

"You killed my dad, he was one of the religious people that hated your family, he hated my mothers side of the family too because they supported your parents work." Mikasa said as she looked up at Eren

"Oh shit, I- I never knew, I didn't even mean it" Eren said in a panic

"Don't apologize. He murdered my grandad and grandma the same night he left for your house" Mikasa said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Eren was speechless

"Eren, you may be a strange boy with a lot of uncertainties but I love you" Mikasa said as she snuggled into his chest once again, holding him tight

"No one has ever loved me before, not even my parents" Eren replied as his arms froze and his eyes widened

Mikasa leaned up and kissed him quickly

"Someone love you Eren" Mikasa said before she fell asleep in Erens arms

Eren slept with Mikasa that night to keep her company and she never moved the rest of the night

* * *

Erens alarm went off and as per usual Eren stirred instantly

"Mikasa, time to get ready for school" Eren said as he shook her shoulders gently

"Are we to keep yesterday a secret?" Mikasa said as she woke

"Yes, the police are doing it too" Eren responded as he got up and grabbed a shirt

"Mikasa you're going to have to borrow my clothes today, I have a few tops that can pass as unisex so help yourself to the wardrobe" Eren said

"Thank you and Eren, instead of me getting a separate room can I share one with you? I liked last night with you" Mikasa said rubbing his arm

"Of course, if that's what you want" Eren replied giving her a smile

"I don't have much in the way of breakfast things so I'm afraid that is the limitation here" Eren said as he started walking downstairs

The rest of the morning was pretty hectic, Mikasa had to go to school without a bra and mens boxers on because she didn't have any spare clothes

"How the fuck do guys wear these all the time, they ride up all the time" Mikasa said after finishing her breakfast

"I have a spare bag for you so you can start to get jotters and books back today" Eren said as he pulled out an old bag

"It's strange, she is doing incredibly well for someone who just got kidnapped, watched men die, seen me create a titan out of thin air and lost her mother. How is she okay with this?" Eren thought to himself as he looked at the calm girl

"We'd better head out, you ready?" Eren asked Mikasa as she grabbed the bag

"Yep" Mikasa replied cheerfully

"Say Mikasa, I have an old friend down at a race course that gets used very rarely. If you want I could arrange to give you some lessons and if I can pull a few strings I may even get you a license and a car" Eren said as he grabbed the keys

"You would buy me a car? I'm 15" Mikasa said as they climbed into Eren Bugatti that had been getting cleaned in his garage

"I started driving at 14 and look at me now" Eren said as he pulled out of his drive way and headed for school

"This road is fairly empty and I have over 1200 horsepower in this thing, want an adrenaline rush before school?" Eren said grinning at Mikasa

"Fuck it, go on Eren. Amaze me" Mikasa said as she pulled her belt tight

Eren switched the car from sport to race and started barreling down the straight empty road

"WOOOHOOO!" Mikasa yelled as Eren took her above 220 MPH and rolled the window down

Eren just smiled at her amusement and pulled the hand brake before turning the wheel quickly to the left

"Eren, school is that way" Mikasa said pointing at the school

"Yeah but this way is more fun" Eren said as he once again slammed the accelerator and started letting the back end of the car slide out going through turns

Mikasa and Eren arrived at school with minutes to spare

"So, was it fun?" Eren said as he parked the car

"Eren I want to drive" Mikasa said with a huge grin on her face

"Thought so" Eren said as they climbed out the car

"Eren how are you driving and how can you afford that car?!" A student yelled

Eren never replied he simply locked the car and headed inside

As Eren and Mikasa walked through the halls people were staring at them with strange looks and whispering some things

"Mikasa I think someone spilled the info about last night" Eren whispered into Mikasas ear

"An officer?" Mikasa whispered back

"Hey Eren, what did you do last night at like 6:45?" A boy asked Eren

"That't the time I murdered those men and got Mikasa" Eren thought

"Helped Mikasa with some stuff" Eren replied, he hated lying so he didn't lie

"What stuff?" He asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Eren said as he pushed past the boy

"Mikasa I want you to talk to that Sasha girl and ask her who is spreading the rumors, once we know I'll have a little talk with him" Eren whispered as he glanced at Sasha who was also whispering and looking at Mikasa

"Mikasa I'm sorry for your loss but I need to ask something, did you get kidnapped last night and Eren murdered like 200 men to save you in his flying car?" Sasha said as she ran at Mikasa

"Great, it's like a game of Chinese whispers, it's just getting more and more fucked up until it is unrecognizable. No worries Eren" Eren reassured himself as he heard the story

Mikasa was silent and she looked horrified

"Shit, she's gonna tell the tru-" Erens thoughts were interrupter

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY DAD!" A boy screamed as he tackled Eren

Eren pushed the boy in the air with one hand and punched him in the face, knocking 6 of his teeth out before throwing him into a wall

"YOUR DAD WAS A SCUMBAG, A FILTHY ANIMAL WHO WANTED TO SELL HER TO SOME FAT PEDO! I HAD TO KILL THAT FUCKING DISGUSTING MONSTER AND ALL OF HIS FILTHY FRIENDS!" Eren screamed as he punched the boys face over and over again until he was just a pile of skin and blood.

The crowded hall stared at Eren who was filled with hate and rage for those men

"It's true, he murdered them, he murdered them all" A boy said pointing at Eren

Mikasa stared at him in shock as she recalled the scene that almost lead to her death

"He saved me. If he didn't do that then I would be lying on a bed, drugged, with some rapist inside me. He saved my life and took me in and at the same time he exterminated the biggest threat to this town that there is. I am grateful to him for saving my life but he probably saved a few of your lives too. Think about the increasing number of people that have been going missing lately. The men that took me are the ones who took the others too and they would keep kidnapping people if Eren didn't put an end to it all in one fell swoop. He's a savior to us all" Mikasa said as she took Erens bloody hand and held it in hers as she gave her speech

"Don't thank me. I'm a monster, my family name is a disgrace and I am keeping up an old family tradition of being a monster. The next person to talk to me about the situation will end up with no head. Am I understood" Eren said as he ripped his hand from Mikasas and glared at the large crowd

"She's right though. My big sister has been followed home from work everyday for 2 weeks by a strange black van and yesterday it didn't appear." "My mum was found in that warehouse". People started confessing all the good Eren had done them

"3 CHEERS FOR EREN, THE SAVIOR TO SHIGANSHINA!" A boy yelled

The crowd stated cheering and clapping as the realized the good deed Eren did

Eren hated every second of it "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Eren yelled in his head

Eren brought his hand to his mouth and was ready to bite to stop the cheering

"NO!" Mikasa yelled before she jumped and kissed him

The kiss took Eren by surprise, he had never kissed a girl before. As A matter of fact he had never kissed ANYONE before, not even his parents.

Erens hand lowered to his side as he relaxed and accepted Mikasas kiss

"Don't Eren, they're only showing some gratitude" Mikasa said as she pulled away from the kiss

"You know suddenly I think I left the oven on. I'll pick you up after school" Eren said as he made for the car park in a hurry

There was a loud clap and a flash of light once Eren was outside but everyone assumed it was Eren driving away

*THUMP, THUMP, THUMP* A loud noise of footsteps started fading and everyone rushed to a window

"The fuck is that thing?!" A boy yelled pointing at the large creature that was running away

"Eren, is this the full titan that you spoke of?" Mikasa thought as she noticed his car was still parked

Everyone started taking pictures of the titan that was sprinting towards the town

"Where is it going?" A girl asked as she seen the large creature

"Home" Mikasa felt like saying but refrained

"Mikasa what did he mean his family name is a disgrace?" Sasha asked Mikasa who looked at the titan like she knew it

"Eren Jaeger" Mikasa said before walking away from the window

"HE'S A FUCKING JAGER, HOLY SHIT!" A boy yelled as he heard the words

"Eren. Eren Jaeger!" The crowd started screaming his name in disbelief

"Shit, what have I done?" Mikasa thought


	6. Shopping spree

"Hey Eren" Mikasa gave Eren a hug as she met him outside his car

"Hello Mikasa, how was your day?" Eren asked before returning her hug

"It was just full of questions but Eren they know your last name" Mikasa whispered into his ear

"How?" Eren asked with a clenched fist

"Me, the words slipped off my tongue" Mikasa hung her head in shame but Eren quickly relaxed his fist

"Relax Mikasa, they would find out sooner of later. Did anyone know it was me in the titan?" Eren whispered back

"No, none of them knew" Mikasa replied

"Good. Right Mikasa hop in and we will get you some clothes shall we?" Eren said opening his car

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this?" Mikasa asked feeling a bit guilty about someone buying an entire new wardrobe for her

"Mikasa you're wearing mens boxers" Eren replied with a smile

"You're right, lets go. I need to get out of these things" Mikasa said with an irritated sound in her voice

"Right then where to? You know where to go for the clothes you want so just point me in the direction" Eren said as he fired up the car and left the parking lot

"Here" Mikasa plugged in an address into Erens GPS

"Eren why did you run off this morning?" Mikasa asked ti break the silence in the car

"I didn't want to face those people anymore and I also had to make a new batch of the stuff that stops the effects of the titan shifter thing at bay. I am completely out of what I need to make it and it will be 2 weeks before I get more" Eren replied touching his neck

"What are the effects?" Mikasa asked

"Feel my hands" Eren held out a hand

"Now feel my neck" Mikasa ran a hand along his hand and then his neck

"You're neck is so smooth, how did that happen?" Mikasa asked as she couldn't stop rubbing his neck

"My skin regenerates all the damaged cells and makes my skin the definition of flawless. I hate to say that but it is literally smoother than a babies skin" Eren said as he turned into the mall

"What else does it do?" Mikasa was almost scared to ask in case she heard something she didn't want to

"My senses get improved drastically. I can hear and smell more than that of any normal human being. For example I can smell the stain from the ink in your right pocket." Eren said as he took in a strong sniff

"I can also hear that car that kid crying" Eren said pointing to a child well over 1km away

"That's incredible. Why do you want to get rid of that?" Mikasa asked as she almost envied him

"Say someone farts. Guess who feels like they were at the epicenter of such an event. Say some one blows a dog whistle, guess who feels like their ears are bleeding" Eren said as he pointed a thumb at himself

"Fair enough" Mikasa chuckled slightly at the comment about a fart

"You're so mature Mikasa" Eren smiled slightly before taking out an envelope

"Here. I'll leave you to it and if you need me just text me and I'll be over ASAP" Eren said as he handed her the envelope

Mikasas eyes grew wider as she opened the envelope

"Eren how much money is in this?" Mikasa said with a huge grin

"Theres 23k in that. Do you need more?" Eren asked as he pulled out his wallet

"God no. This is more than enough" Mikasa said as she skipped towards the shops

* * *

2 Hours later

"Think you got enough?" Eren asked as he seen Mikasa approach with what seemed to be a million bags

"I had to buy an entire wardrobe, gimme a break" Mikasa said with a huge smile

"It's a good thing I went back and changed car" Eren said as they climbed into his custom car

"I have one more place to go. It won't take long" Eren said as he started driving

"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked

"I've got a new car to test" Eren said with a smile

"YOU TEST CARS?!" Mikasa screamed

"yes, it's extra money for having fun" Eren smiled slightly

"It will take 30 minutes and then I am done" Eren said as they arrived at an old NASCAR track

"What are you testing?" Mikasa asked as she stood at the side of the track

"That" Eren pointed in the direction of the the 2015 American formula 1 car

"You have got to be kidding me" Mikasas eyes widened as she looked at the marvelous piece of engineering

"Nope. That's why I am wearing this" Eren said as he looked down in disgust at the piece of clothing

"Eren be safe. I've seen some of the crashes out there and I want you to be safe" Mikasa grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly

"I'll be fine Mikasa" Eren assured her with a small kiss on her hand

"Please be safe" Mikasa said in a low voice before Eren stepped into the car that had it's tires heated and the engine revved

"Right so I'm gonna do 3 laps to get the brakes and steering loosened up and then I'm gonna gun it. Sound good?" Eren asked the team engineers

"Sounds great pal. Tell us any problems you're having too" An old mechanic said to him

"Right heaters off, Jacks lowered and off you go" Eren was let loose on the track

"Be safe Eren" Mikasa kept saying hoping he could hear her

Eren was wearing ear plugs, with hear muffs on top of them, with headphones on top of the muffs and finally his helmet to drown out the sound of the roaring v10 engine behind his head

"Right Eren gun it. Give it all you got" The team engineers gave Eren the all clear to floor it and as he stepped on the gas Mikasas heart started racing

"Eren stop, please. You don't need to test cars this dangerous" Mikasa said once again hoping he would hear her. She had forgotten he can hear children in a very noisy crowd over 3000 feet away.

Eren had kept the car going for 40 laps. Gradually increasing his speed and lowering it to test the breaks before he pulled in on lap 41

Mikasa felt a sigh of relief as Eren pulled in but the second the car stopped the engine burst into flames and exploded. Mikasa seen Erens body fly over 40 feet away from the car.

"EREN, EREN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Mikasa screamed as she knelt beside the burned body

The medics on sight rushed to help Eren.

"He's somehow alive. Get the ambulance over here now" A mad said touching his melted skin that wasn't regenerating like before

Mikasa sat in horror at the sight of Eren. Lying with fabric melted to his burnt skin.

"Why isn't he healing. He grew back an arm before so he should heal now, right?" Mikasa thought as she gazed upon the boy that saved her

"Ma'am you need to step back" A medic tried to push Mikasa away but she simply moved his hand off of her

"I'm never leaving his side" Mikasa hovered her shaking hands over the skinless Eren

"You can still come to the hospital with us just step back so we can lift him to the ambulance." The medic pushed Mikasa away again 4 of them lifted him onto a stretcher.

"Eren why aren't you healing?" Mikasa whispered in his ear while the Medics were briefing the doctors on the incident

"They can't know yet. I'm stopping it." Eren replied back with a croaky voice. His vocal chords had been damaged in the fire

Mikasas eyes widened, almost begging Eren to just heal his wounds like before.

Eren fell unconscious after that last sentence.

* * *

5 hours later

Erens eyes opened and he tried to move but his entire body was coated in a hard material

"Don't move son. How do you feel?" A doctor asked standing next to Eren

"Fine enough to move now get me out of this thing" Eren said as he attempted to look at the bandages wrapping his body

"This is going to be a lot to take in but you lost a leg and both of your arms. They had to be amputated otherwise the petrol would have made it's way into your internal organs" The doctor said

"Believe me I haven't actually lost them." Eren replied with a strange look in his eye

"Eren!" Mikasa burst into his room and ran over to the bed

"I'll let you two talk" The doctor said before leaving the room

"Mikasa I'm so-" Erens apology was cut off by a powerful slap

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHY DID YOU AGREE TO TEST THAT CAR?!" Mikasa screamed in Erens face

"Relax Mikasa. I'm fine" Eren said trying to move again

"FINE?! FINE?! YOU CALL THIS FINE?!" Mikasa screamed yet again as she pointed towards his missing leg and arms

"I'll grow a new pair so stop yelling" Eren said in a calm voice

Mikasa slapped Eren again with a much greater force

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX! WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED IN THAT CRASH? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT IT MIGHT DO TO ME IF YOU DIED?!" Mikasa continued to scream at Eren

"I did. You forget I could hear everything you were saying and that is why I stopped the car the second I felt something was wrong. It just so happens that the head gasket blew off and the coolant leaked everywhere before the engine overheated and blew up." Eren replied with a calming tone

"STOP IT, STOP TALKING LIKE EVERYTHING IS OKAY! Eren just think. Think about what it would do to me if you had died" Mikasa put her head on Erens chest and sighed heavily at the feeling of the rock hard bandages.

"What time is it?" Eren asked trying to change the tone in the room

"8:15" Mikasa replied as she lifter her head

"We'd better get going. Stand back Mikasa" Eren said as steam started pouring out of his bandages

Mikasa felt herself relax as she seen Erens limbs break through the bandages surrounding his body.

"Mikasa close your eyes. I think I am slightly, partially, completely naked under this" Eren said as he looked at his bandages that were about to fall of his new body

Mikasa turned around quickly and blushed at the thought of Eren being naked.

"Mikasa you do realize you aren't hiding that blush very well and if you are blushing at what I just said then you are having strange fantasies about someone who had his arms and a leg amputated" Eren said with a laugh

"Okay this damn hospital gown will have to do I guess." Eren said as he pulled the green fabric over his head and tied it behind him

"This thing doesn't even cover my ass are you serious?" Eren said as he examined his body

"Right Mikasa we gotta go. My truck is still over at that course" Eren said as he grabbed her hand and headed for the door

"Hello gentlemen, thank you for taking care of me and I will hopefully never see you again" Eren said with a smile as he looked at the doctors that had personally removed his limbs

The doctors mouths were agape in shock as they watched an amputee walk out of a room.

"Mikasa can you call a cab or something to take us back to the course?" Eren looked at Mikasa who was behind him, staring at his lower back.

"Mikasa you do realize we're 15 and you're staring at my ass" Eren said as he stopped and turned to face her

Mikasa snapped out of her dream and stared at Eren with a heavy blush.

"If this is why you want us to share a bed again then I think it is best we avoid that because I don't know what will happen if I do that Mikasa" Eren said with a cold tone

"No it's not. I am sorry for thinking like that" Mikasa lied. She wasn't usually like this. She had never thought about anything of the sort before in her life and now she found herself staring at some boys butt.

"Okay but we need that cab because I am not walking to that place looking like this" Eren said as he looked down at his clothing in disapproval

"Oh of course" Mikasa said as she pulled out her phone and called the number for a cab.

* * *

Back at Erens house.

"Mikasa I forgot to tell you. We need to appear in court tomorrow. It isn't about the murders it is about me legally taking custody over you" Eren said as he opened the door

"okay" Was all Mikasa replied with

"Right do you want some help with your clothes?" Eren asked as he held the door open for Mikasa to bring her bags in

"No thank you, you should just go get a shower or something. I can handle it" Mikasa said with a small smile

"Okay. Lock it up when you're done" Eren said as he put the keys in her pocket

Eren headed up stairs and got into the shower.

After Mikasa had finished unloading all her clothes she locked the car and headed upstairs and started hanging up her new clothes.

Eren entered the room draped in nothing but a towel.

"The shower is free if you want to go for one" Eren said as he breezed past Mikasa who was blushing yet again

"Sure" Mikasa fled the room quickly before she did something she would have regretted

Eren finished hanging Mikasas clothes up in the wardrobe before getting changed into his night attire which was nothing more than a pair of long shorts.

Eren heard a small moan come from the shower.

"There's no way she would be doing _that_" Eren thought

Another moan was enough to force Eren to put an end to this before it got out of hand

Eren knocked on the door before saying in a sharp tone "Mikasa I can hear you from in my room. Stop it"

Mikasa felt her heart stop as she heard his voice. "Shit I forgot he has that insane hearing and stuff right now. I will need to get used to that. How can I look at him again with him knowing what I did?" Mikasa felt her heart slow thinking about what he said

After Mikasas shower she entered Erens room slowly and when she realized he wasn't there she called out his name

Mikasa didn't get a reply but as she listened she heard the sound of gentle notes on a piano. Mikasa got changed into her new night gown before heading down to hear Eren playing piano. She peered her head round the corner of his music room to see him playing

"I know you're there. You may be light on your feet but I can smell your shampoo. Listen Mikasa I am willing to forget that ever happened as long as it never happens again" Eren said as he stopped playing and stood up to see Mikasa

"I want to apologize for that. I don't know what came over me" Mikasa said as she felt her eyes fill with an all too familiar feeling, the feeling of tears.

"Mikasa don't cry, I didn't mean to sound so heartless." Eren said as he took Mikasa in his arms

Mikasa leaned her head up and kissed Eren quickly. Eren returned her kiss and placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. By now Erens neck returned to a normal color and the rest of his skin was now as perfect as his neck was this morning. Mikasa felt his gentle palms against her warm cheek and she felt like she could melt into his hands.

"Right, let's get some sleep." Eren said as he picked Mikasa up and carried her in a bridal style to their bed

"Eren if you could, would you get rid of the titan inside you?" Mikasa asked as Eren placed her gently into their bed

"No I don't think I would. I mean it's why I am the way I am. My brain is always at 100% efficiency, my body can regenerate entire limbs on command, I can hear and smell things no other human can and I can if I need to turn into an almost unstoppable creature." Eren said as he lay down beside her

"Almost?" Mikasa asked with curiosity in her voice

"It can be killed but it is difficult. The nape of the neck on the titan is where I am when I pilot it. If that is destroyed then I am destroyed along with it and if I am not controlling it then it dies" Eren said as he flopped his head down onto the pillow

Mikasa had now curled up into a ball and had her back placed against Eren who had an arm over her and his legs entangled with hers. Mikasa almost swore she felt _it_ against her back. She didn't dare ask but she simple assumed she was imagining it before she fell asleep


	7. More secrets

Erens alarm sounded once again, waking the couple from their much deserved sleep

"Mikasa you don't need to get up. It's my tennis match this morning and afterwards in the evening it's the court trial. You can just rest easy for now" Eren said as he stopped the alarm and stepped out of bed

"I'd like to come and watch you play. It will be fun" Mikasa said as she too climbed out of the soft bed

"Okay then. You're from around here so how good is this Jean guy at tennis?" Eren asked as he ran the comb through his hair once before setting it back down

"Eren you could beat him with one hand" Mikasa replied with a smile

"I'll give it a bash" Eren said before laughing and heading for the bathroom to get changed

"Eren wait. Since we're living together, sharing a bed and I think we're dating why are you still so nervous to get changed in front of me?" Mikasa asked as she stared at his chest

"I just realized that. Shit" Eren said with embarrassment ringing in his voice

"What?"

"I never actually asked you out"

"I know, I never knew what to assume. You act like we're dating but you never asked me out so I just went with it"

"Mikasa will you go out with me?" Eren said taking her hand

Mikasa never said anything she simply moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered a small phrase

"What was that?" Eren asked with confusion

"I said 'Hai'"

"Well hi isn't really an answer to a question like that."

"It means yes Eren" Mikasa said with a small giggle

"What language was that?"

"It's Japanese. My mother taught it to me because that is where she comes from" Mikasa replied

The two stood in silence for a moment before Mikasa broke the awkward silence

"C'mon then" Mikasa said placing her hands on her hips and moving her hips to the left slightly

"C'mon what?" Eren asked lifting a brow

"Boys forget things so easily" Mikasa said as she pulled Erens trousers down quickly before he could object

"My my Eren, I'm impressed" Mikasa said as she blushed heavily

"That's not funny" Eren said as he finished undressing before putting his Tennis attire on

Mikasa grabbed her clothes and headed out of the room

"An eye for an eye Mikasa." Eren said as he carefully pulled her night gown over her head

Mikasa stood with a red face and a hand covering herself before she dropped her hands and put her new clothes on

"I'll get you some breakfast. You can rest for now if you want." Eren said as he headed down his stairs

"No Eren. let me cook for you this time. If that's alright with you that is." Mikasa said as she followed Eren down the stairs

"Mikasa you need to remember that you live here too. Oh that reminds me." Eren said as he walked over to a small drawer

"Here, it's yours now" Eren said as he handed her a small object

"What's this?" Mikasa asked as she opened her hand

"It's your key. You're also going to need to look directly at that camera, let out a large breath onto that small semi circle in the wall and also place your hand on the panel to the left." Eren said as he pushed part of a wall aside to reveal a large panel

"Why do I need to do that?" Mikasa asked as she observed the large wall of machinery

"It is bio metric security. You will need to scan your retina and also verify the humidity levels in your breath before letting you into the basement and the front door needs your fingerprints." Eren said as he started typing onto a small console next to the wall

"Mikasa you have access to the entire house but I need to ask you to stay out of the basement unless it is a complete emergency" Eren said as he pulled the sliding wall over the panel

"Okay. Sure thing but can I ask what is down there?" Mikasa asked as she walked to the kitchen

"It's my lab but there are some things down there that are best left untouched." Eren said as he followed her to the kitchen and turned on the small TV located there

Eren turned the news on and a woman began reading a story "A Breaking story, a mysterious creature was spotted in the Shignashina area yesterday. The creature in question has been reported to be 15 meters tall, completely naked and extremely dangerous. It's whereabouts are currently unknown and there is only amateur footage of the creature and the footage is already the fifth most watched video on the planet. Scientists have never seen anything like it and are unsure of the action they should take. In other news there was an accident at Shignashina race circuit and the young boy named Eren Jaeger who moved here recently crashed a Formula 1 car at high speed. The boy has been said to have a full recovery however the doctors and surgeons that operated on him are refusing questions and are being investigated under the suspicion of being mentally unstable." Eren finally turned the TV off

"Shit. What was I thinking. This is going to complicate things" Eren said as he threw the remote against the wall

"Eren you don't think anything is going to happen to us, right?" Mikasa asked nervously

"I won't let anything happen to you Mikasa. Now let's not worry right now and just get through this day." Eren said as he tucked into the breakfast Mikasa had prepared

* * *

15 minutes later

"Right Eren let's go. Here's your racket." Mikasa said as she opened the door for Eren who was coming down the stairs

"Hold on Mikasa I'm not taking the Bugatti." Eren said as he closed the door back over

"Eren how many cars do you own?" Mikasa asked as she followed Eren to his garage

"I have 37. I'll let you have a look." Eren said as he put his hand on a panel

The floor of Erens garage slowly dropped like an elevator

"Here. I'll let you pick today." Eren said as he opened a door

Before Mikasa there was a huge room with cars on moving platforms

"This is incredible Eren. When are you going to stop surprising me?" Mikasa asked as she stared into what seemed to be a never ending room of cars

"Is this one okay?" Mikasa asked pointing at an Aston Martin Vanquish

"Sure. Let's get going" Eren said as he grabbed the keys for the car and climbed in

The platform moved towards Erens garage and replaced the Bugatti

* * *

The drive to the tennis court was filled with funny stories about Mikasas past. Eren didn't really have any funny stories. As a matter of fact Eren didn't have a single nice story

"Mikasa do you want to sit on the bench or go to the stands?" Eren asked as he pulled in to a parking space at the Tennis court

"The bench if that's okay with you." Mikasa said giving him a small peck on the cheek

Eren approached the arena and he was greeted by a huge flash of light and microphones shoved in his face

Eren couldn't make out the words but he knew it was about the car crash. Eren placed his hands over his ears to try and drown out the infernal shouting and camera clicks

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. HE'S NOT WELL SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mikasa screamed at the reporters who were giving him a terrible headache

The reporters went silent and stepped aside to let the two pass through to the court

"Thanks for that. I need to try and get used to this whole hearing thing" Eren said as he left the ocean of reporters

"Remember Eren. You still have to try and beat Jean with one hand. That's what you said anyway" Mikasa said as she sat down on the bench and Eren made his way to the court

"I know, I know." Eren said as he put one hand behind his back

" Hey Jean, best of luck" Eren said as he got ready to play first point

Jean launched the ball into the air and played a powerful shot but Eren was quick to react and he spun the racket and played an incredible return ball that curved heavily to the left. Jean was good but he was no match for Eren. Throughout the match Eren destroyed Jean with one hand behind his back. The game lasted 24 minutes and Eren didn't lose a point.

Erens attention was moved away from the game as he heard some whispering coming from the stands.

"She's the one that Jaeger is protecting. Why are we to kill them, I mean why us? You heard about the warehouse so what are we supposed to do?" Eren scanned the crowd to see the owner of the voice. Eren still returned Jeans shots with ease despite not actually looking at him. Eren spotted 6 men in a close circle and one of them was whispering something. A fast ball played by Jean approached Eren and he didn't return it to Jean. Instead Eren but two hands on the racket and hit it as hard as possible towards the group of men. It hit one of them square in the head and as he fell over a pistol slid out of his pocket.

"HE'S GOT A GUN. EVERYONE OUT!" A guard yelled as the security closed in on the 6 men

"Mikasa we need to run." Eren picked Mikasa up and sprinted through the tunnel towards the car park

Eren weaved through the crowd with Mikasa on his back.

"Eren what is going on?!" Mikasa shouted as they got to his car

"Those men are here to kill us. We need to get home and stay safe until the court hearing" Eren said as he fled the car park hastily

"Eren I thought you ended this in that warehouse"

"No, this is only the beginning Mikasa. We started something and they will go to any lengths to kill us because we took a stand."

"What will we do Eren?"

"I'll fight when I need to. You just need to stay safe, promise me you will be safe Mikasa." Eren said as he took a hand off the wheel and took her hand in his

"Eren I'll do what ever I can to help. I need to keep you safe" Mikasa replied with a stern voice

"Mikasa I don't need help. You'll only put yourself in danger." Eren said as he put his hands back on the wheel

"No Eren. I am going to help you." This time Mikasa made it seem like a command rather than an offer

"Mikasa there isn't much you can do to help me in a fight." Eren said with a voice that was almost pleading Mikasa to stop this

"Eren if you want me to stay safe then you need to stay with me. I don't want you to die Eren." Mikasa said as Eren arrived at the house

Eren let out a large sigh and said "Fine Mikasa. I will stay with you next time they come but if you are in danger then I will fight and I _will _win." Eren said as he parked the car and headed for the house._  
_


	8. Puppy

Eren and Mikasa stayed in the house for 4 hours and the time finally came for the trial over Mikasas custody.

"This trial will be held to determine the fate of Mikasa Ackerman. For those unaware Mikasa Ackermans' mother died in a car accident recently and her father died during the murder of Eren Jaegers family. Over the past week Mikasa has been under Eren Jaegers protection. We will be hearing the points both sides have to make to determine whether Mikasa be allowed to stay with Eren Jaeger or be handed over to the Shiganshina orphanage." The judge finally started the session with such a blank expression on his face

"I am Nile, owner of the Shiganshina orphanage and I believe that Mikasa Ackerman be placed in my orphanage because I can guarantee her safety. My orphanage receives government funding and as a result I can ensure Mikasa be given the essentials needed to live. I also believe Eren Jaeger to be an untrustworthy person due to the incident that occurred at the warehouse just out side Eastern Shiganshina, Eren Jaeger murdered 43 men and he destroyed the property almost entirely to save Mikasa. This may be seen as a good deed but I don't believe Eren Jaeger is capable of looking after her in the proper manner."

Eren finally looked up and faced Nile with a glare that could make any man turn their eyes somewhere else.

"I know you people see me as a 15 year old murderer, I know I may seem untrustworthy, I know that The Jaeger and Ackerman family names haven't mixed very well in the past but understand this _Nile, _I am still a human being. Thus far I have took Mikasa to and from school safely, I have put a roof over her head and given her food and water and believe me when I say money isn't an issue for me. As a matter of fact I have more money than you Nile so don't give me your bullshit about government funding because I am perfectly capable of buying your orphanage several times over with what I have in my wallet. I have a job, I have a house, I have means of transportation. Nile everything that you can do for her I can do better. I can give Mikasa better food, a better bed, I have already bought her over $17,000 worth of clothes so Nile please explain why Mikasa would be better off with you." Eren gave his statement with such a strong and determined voice. He made himself the alpha male of the room.

Nile stayed silent. He didn't have a single retort to Erens statement.

"Eren Jaeger what you have said is true but I still feel concerned about that incident at the Warehouse." The judge finally spoke up but before Eren could say something Mikasa raised her hand

"may I make a point sir?" Mikasa asked in a soft voice. It was clear she was about to say something that would be the complete truth.

"Yes Miss Ackerman."

"I don't believe there is any need to be concerned for my safety. If I may bring your attention to the tennis match that took place today. Near the end of the final set Eren successfully exposed people with the intention to murder someone and it is believed that these men who were at the Tennis match are from the gang that Eren saved me from. I highly doubt a single person in this room would be capable of spotting the gun in his pocket and disarming him as fast as Eren did. He saved me for the second time in 1 week and he has promised to continue to do so. I love Eren and Eren loves me, this may sound childish and naive but I consider home to be where you feel safe and I feel at home in Erens arms." Mikasa blushed slightly at her final sentence

The crowd went silent and the judge fixed his papers and set them down neatly.

"This is the easiest decision I have ever had to make in my life. Eren Jaeger shall take legal custody of Mikasa Ackerman from this point on. For 3 weeks we will keep an eye on the Jaeger household and we shall see if Jaeger can be trusted with Miss Ackermans safety. If Mikasa Ackerman feels safe with Eren and Eren poses no threat to her then we shall trust Eren Jaeger to keep her safe. So Eren can you promise to do your absolute best to ensure her safety?" The judge asked as he began to write on a piece of paper

"I can. I can promise to keep her from harm and I promise to treat her properly and fairly." Eren said with a small smile to Mikasa

"Then it's settled." The judge said as he picked up his files and stood up

"Court dismissed" Were his final words before disappearing into the back.

Mikasa gave Eren a hug before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Eren" She whispered before taking his hand in hers and walking out of the room slowly.

"Hey Eren. Thanks for the game today and also thanks for the save. God knows what would have happened if those guys had actually started shooting." Jean said as he met them outside

"It was no problem. Just stay safe." Eren said as he began walking away

Jean stared at Mikasa until she got into Erens car. He was horrible at hiding his affection towards her. Everyone knew he liked her and he would continue to do so for a very long time.

"He was looking at you funny. What's his deal?" Eren asked as he started up the car

"He's got a crush on me. He's had one for ages." Mikasa said as she rolled her eyes

"Oh it that so." Eren said as he shot Jean a glare through the windscreen

"Relax Eren, no need to be worried." Mikasa said

"Just let me know if he tries anything funny" Eren said as he reversed out of the spot and headed for home

Eren spoke to Mikasa about other school work that she struggled with for the duration of the journey

"Mikasa what you said in the courtroom today was..." Eren cut his sentence short

"It was what?" Mikasa asked hesitantly

"It was adorable" Eren said with a small smile

"I really can't thank you enough for defending me. An orphanage is the last place I want to go" Mikasa said as the door opened and they stepped in

"No need to thank me Mikasa. It's strange. Of all the things that have happened in my life I never seen myself being a guardian to someone." Eren said as he closed the door behind them

"Eren do you ever wish you had a _normal _childhood?" Mikasa asked

"I've asked myself that many times. Recently the answer was always no because if I had a normal childhood then I would never have met you." Eren said with a small smile curled on his lips

"That's cute." Mikasa said before running upstairs

"Hey, shuddup" Eren said as he ran after her

"What's wrong? Can the 15 year old genius, titan, super human not take being called cute?" Mikasa asked in a playful tone

Eren furrowed his eye brows and frowned slightly

"D'awwww." Mikasa said as she held her hands on Erens face

"What?" Eren asked

"You look like a little puppy." Mikasa said with a teasing tone in her voice

"What do you mean a puppy?!" Eren shouted. He was a bit annoyed by being related to a small cute animal

"You just look like a small puppy that is being ignored or something." Mikasa said

"I'm no puppy damn it." Eren said as he flopped down on the bed

"Yes you are." Mikasa said as she lay beside him

"You're my puppy" Mikasa said as she ran a finger down his back

"Hey that tickles!" Eren said as he turned to face her

"See you enjoy it when I treat you like a puppy too." Mikasa replied

"Oh shit." Eren said as he held his hand against his head

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked

"I've got all that paper work downstairs to fill out." Eren let out a heavy sigh and headed downstairs

"Oh." Mikasa said with a small depression in her voice

3 hours later Eren came back upstairs after finishing the mountain of paperwork that came with being Mikasas guardian.

"You're still awake?" Eren said as he walked into the room and began changing

"Wait Eren before you change put this on." Mikasa said as she threw a costume at him

"What is this?" Eren said as he picked up the pile of clothes on the floor

"It's an costume to make you look like a dog" Mikasa said as she began chuckling

"You can't be serious?" Eren said as he examined the clothing

"Yes, now put it on" Mikasa said

"Why?" Eren asked sounding determined to get reasoning

"Cos I want to sleep with my puppy" Mikasa said as she lay a her head on the pillow in a way that she could still see him

"Look Mikasa I'm tired." Eren said with a small huff

"So come to bed but put that on first." Mikasa replied

"Fine." Eren said with a sigh of defeat

Eren put of the embarrassing clothing

"This is ridiculous. Why do you have this thing anyway?" Eren said as he put of the last paw. The costume consisted of 2 shoe type things in the shape of dog feet, 2 mittens shaped like paws, a small pair of fluffy underwear with a tail attached and a headband with ears attached.

"I got it when I went shopping because it looked cute, that's why."

"Right you've seen me in it now can I take it off?" Eren asked as he looked at the mittens

"No, come to bed. You said you were tired." Mikasa said as she patted the area on Erens bed

"Don't get used to this." Eren said as he climbed into the bed

"This is so degrading." Eren said as sat on the bed. He could feel Mikasa stroking the ears on his head

"Eren do you want to know the funny thing?" Mikasa said as she smiled at him

"What?"

"You can't take this off. At least not without help." Mikasa said as she started laughing

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"Try to take the mittens off." Mikasa said pointing at the tight gloves that had no room for Eren to move his thumbs

"Shit she's right. Good going Eren you're stuck in this fucking thing" Eren thought to himself as he attempted to grab at the mittens on his hands

"You know what fuck it. I'm going to sleep with or without this thing on." Eren said as he slammed his head on the pillow in annoyance

"Okay Eren G'night." Mikasa said as she snuggled into his warm body

"She really is something else isn't she?" Eren thought as he felt his eyes shut slowly.


	9. Awkward situations

Eren and Mikasa slept in later than normal due to yesterdays commotion.

Mikasa yawned awake and scratched the back of Erens hair and said "Mornin' puppy"

Eren let out an inaudible groan as he sat up

"What was that?" Mikasa asked as she too sat up

"I said are you still doing this?" Eren groaned yet again

"Yes Eren I am still doing this and I will be doing to for the rest of today." Mikasa said as she once again scratched his head and to Mikasas surprise a small smile appeared on his lips and his cheeks went red. "Is he enjoying this?" Mikasa pondered

"Can you just take this off me?" Eren asked with a pleading voice as he got out of bed

"No way." Mikasa replied as she grabbed his tail and pulled him back onto the bed to face her. Mikasa had to get a proper look at Erens face to know if he was enjoying what she was doing to him.

"Fine Mikasa but if I can't take this off then we aren't going anywhere today." Eren said as he pulled away from her again.

Mikasa let the embarrassed boy escape the room this time rather than forcing him to stay.

Mikasa pushed the covers off her and set her feet onto the cold floor.

"Mikasa I need help. I can't make breakfast." Eren said with the most helpless tone in his voice.

Mikasa chuckled and went downstairs to feed her puppy. She was enjoying this way to much.

"I can't even make cereal with out thumbs." Eren said as he looked at his constricted hands.

Mikasa smiled and helped Eren put together a bowl of cereal. Mikasa was thinking of taking this further by putting his food on the ground but decided against it because Eren seemed a bit annoyed with his lack of thumbs.

"Shit. Don't say anything Mikasa." Eren said as he shot her a glare before he dived head first into his cereal.

Mikasa was so confused at first. "What are you doing?" She asked with a small chuckle added to her sentence

"I can't pick up the spoon and am I hell gonna ask to be fed like some toddler." Eren responded as he lifted his milk stained face away from the bowl

Mikasa never said anything. She simply put the TV on so that Eren could watch the news once again in the morning. As per usual.

"More news on the mysterious 15 meter creature spotted in Shiganshina. Experts from all across the globe have gathered to try and find traces of the large creature in the area. As of yet there has been no news regarding the whereabouts of the creature. It has been reported that the footsteps of the creature stopped randomly and didn't go any further. In other news the newcomer to Shiganshina, Eren Jaeger, has made another appearance in the news. Yesterday morning during a tennis game for between Eren Jaeger and the local junior champion Jean Kiristien, Eren revealed and disarmed 1 of 6 armed men that had the clear intention of gunning down several people within the small tennis arena. Eren also appeared in court to take legal custody over Mikasa Ackerman who's parents died in a car crash. There have also been rumors of an incident that occurred in a storage warehouse that say Eren Jaeger gunned down 43 pe-" The broadcast went silent mid sentence

"Thank god someone stopped that crazy fucking woman. How did she hear about that?" Eren said in annoyance

"I need to stop drawing so much attention to myself." Eren said as he finished his cereal.

"That's agreed but let's be honest how can you not draw attention to yourself? I mean in 1 week you have saved god knows how many lives." Mikasa said as she turned the TV off to stop the annoying static noise.

"Fair point but we need to just lay low." Eren said as he stood up and placed both hands around the bowl to carry it to the sink.

"Maybe I should get that." Mikasa said as she stood up and took the bowl from his hands.

"You're enjoying this too much" Eren said as he left the kitchen

"You are too." Mikasa shouted back to Eren

Eren stopped in his tracks. There weren't any footsteps coming from the hall.

"What?" Eren said in annoyance

"I could see it in you're face when I was scratching you behind your ear this morning." Mikasa replied as she met Eren in the hall

Eren headed up the stairs to escape Mikasa for a while, he clearly never expected Mikasa to notice that it felt good to have someone that actually left him feeling helpless. For some reason Eren felt good knowing that someone could take control of him if they needed to.

Mikasa just left Eren alone for a couple of hours and she used one of Erens many computers to practice the programming tips Eren had told her about.

She finally went up to see Eren but after a sweep of Erens house he was no where to be seen. Mikasa called his name several times during her sweep but got no response. "I've checked the living room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom, all the bathrooms, garage, garden, music room, entertainment room. The only place I haven't checked is the basement. He told me to stay out of there and besides how could he be down there? He would have had to walk past Mikasa to go to the basement." Mikasa left herself baffled by his whereabouts.

Mikasa pulled out her phone and called Eren hoping to get a response but she realized that Erens costume didn't have any pockets and he couldn't use the phone because of the gloves that he had on.

Mikasa was pacing up and down the living room thinking about where Eren could be until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mikasa screamed at Eren as he appeared in the door way

"Relax will ya. I was in the attic trying to get this infernal thing off." Eren said as he stared at the gloves and boots he was wearing.

"YOU HAVE AN ATTIC?!" Mikasa screamed yet again

"Of course I do. Jeez you'd think I'd left for months." Eren said as he sat down on the couch

"I was worried sick" Mikasa said, finally calming herself

"There's reporters outside." Eren said with a dull expression

"Dow do you know?" Mikasa asked but before he could reply she covered his mouth

"Wait. The hearing thing, right? and if you could hear reporters outside your house then how could you not hear me shouting?" Mikasa asked sounding a bit annoyed

"I heard you loud and clear but I just let you worry a bit." Eren said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Mikasa asked sounding frustrated.

"I'll be right back." and with that Mikasa disappeared into Erens garden.

Eren scooted over to the computer Mikasa was using and examined her work. He could still operate the mouse but barely.

Eren heard Mikasas footsteps as she entered the house again and without looking he said "This is good Mikasa. I'm impressed." Eren said

Eren felt something cold get wrapped around his neck and then there was a click and when Eren finally tore his eyes away from the screen he noticed Mikasa had placed a chain round his neck and put a padlock on it

"THE FUCK MIKASA!" Eren yelled was he pulled at the chain

"If you're gonna run off on me like that then my puppy needs a leash." Mikasa said as she teased at his padlock

"Where's the key Mikasa?" Eren said as he shot her a venomous glare

"I'm not telling." Mikasa replied whilst returning the same glare he gave her

"Mikasa this is no longer funny." Eren said with a small pout forming on his lips

"You're right. It's cute." Mikasa said as she once again started scratching Erens ear to see that smile curl onto his lips again

"Mikasa please stop this." Eren said as he fought back the urge to just collapse into her lap

Mikasa didn't stop she simply began scratching faster.

"Mikasa c'mon quit it." Eren said as he felt himself get lost in an unknown feeling

"Why Eren? You're clearly liking this and I'm enjoying it too." Mikasa said as she tugged at his collar

Eren closed his eyes and relaxed under Mikasas touch. He knew this was by no means a normal situation. Someone who can turn into a 15 meter tall killing machine with unknown limitations to be reduced to a human pet, but Eren was enjoying every second of it.

Eren eventually just lay his head in Mikasas lap as she continued to please him in a very odd way.

"You're adorable Eren."

Eren opened his eyes to see Mikasa above him with a large grin and red cheeks

"Yeah yeah" Eren said as he sat up yet again

"What do I need to do to get this thing off?" Eren asked as he examined the costume

"It's staying on for the week. School is off next week so you will wear this until I say otherwise." Mikasa said as she stood up and tugged at his chain

"C'mon. I want some lunch" Mikasa said as she tugged Eren along into the kitchen

"So, so, so degrading" Eren said to himself as he was lead around his house.

Eren followed Mikasa around the house for the day and eventually Eren needed a shower

"Mikasa let me go I need a shower." Eren said as he put a paw over the chain attached to him

"No. I'll just sit next to you." Mikasa replied

"What, no. Mikasa just let my go for a shower alone. It's late and I-" Eren was cut off by Mikasa

"Just do it Eren. It'll be fun." Mikasa said as she pulled his chain towards the shower

"Mikasa wait are you really gonna watch me shower?" Eren asked as she closed the door behind them

"I'll turn my back if you want." Mikasa said as she watched Eren nervously step into the shower

"It doesn't matter anyway because I can't even take this stupid costume off to shower." Eren said as he stepped in and turned the water on

"Wait hold on. I can't grab the shampoo or shower gel. Ehhh, Mikasa. Either you need to help me shower or these glove, mitten, paw things have to come off."

"Are you okay with me helping you shower?" Mikasa replied with a small tremor in her voice

"Physically yes. Mentally no" Eren replied as he rubbed a paw against his hair

"Okay then but I need to get something to wear in the shower. I'm not wearing this in there." Mikasa said as she dropped the chain and left the room

"Jesus Eren. It's funny but you need to end this now. What if something happens and you can't do anything." Eren thought as visions of the gang taking Mikasa returned to him

"Fucking get it together man." Eren thought as Mikasa entered the room once again

"Okay Mikasa listen. This thing _needs_ to come off tonight. It doesn't matter if it's funny or cute or whatever just help me get it off"

"Why?"

"What if something were to happen. What if were in danger and I can't do anything to save you. What do I do then?" Eren asked with the utmost concern in his voice

"Eren we're going to be fine. They wouldn't try and get us again that fast would they? I may not know them as much as you but I know they wouldn't send more people right away considering 6 of their men are now undergoing interrogation." Mikasa was no expert when it came to mob activity but she sure as hell understood exactly how they act. It's scary how fast she picks things up

Mikasa grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hand before lathering it into Erens long brown locks. She dug her fingers deep into his wet hair. She removed the ears temporarily so she could completely cover his head. Now came the awkward part, rubbing him head to toe in shower gel. Mikasa took a large handful of the cold gel and began rubbing it gently onto Erens skin. As she rubbed his chest she could feel his heart rate accelerating rapidly. She looked up and his face was bright red, clearly from Mikasa touching him so thoroughly. Mikasa continued caressing his body. This experience gave her a chance to explore almost every inch of him. The only place that remained hidden was inside the small black, fluffy pants Mikasa made him wear. Eren eventually stepped under the hot water and let all the soap wash away. Eventually the two flustered teenagers stepped out of the shower completely soaked.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Mikasa said to break the silence

Eren still remained quiet, too flustered to say anything. Mikasa grabbed the chain and pulled Eren back to the bedroom where she could properly dry him.

Mikasa finished drying Eren and eventually the two made their way to bed but before they fell asleep Mikasa turned to Eren and kissed him lightly before playing with his ears and tail yet again but unlike before there was no objection. He simply let her do it because it finally clicked that he was pretty much in her control for the time being.


	10. Human Enhancement

Eren was always awake before Mikasa. Even when it was the Alarm that woke the two of them Eren would always be up first and this morning Eren saw it as an opportunity to get out of that infernal costume.

Erens eyes flew open rapidly as he woke, his mind quickly came to and he realized what must be done ASAP before Mikasa waked up. Eren quietly slid his feet off the bed and stood up. As Eren attempted to walk away he felt the weight he was pulling increase drastically. Eren turned round to see the chain around his neck tied securely to Mikasas waist.

"You have to be kidding me." Eren muttered under his breath as he began to untie the binding chain

"Not so fast Eren" Mikasas voice was stern, almost scarily so and it took Eren by surprise. Mikasa quickly swatted his hand away and gave him a light morning peck on the cheek

"Mikasa I'll take you somewhere nice today if you let me out of this." Erens voice was once again pleading for freedom. He enjoyed the brief moments that he wasn't in control but this was out of hand

Mikasa didn't reply. She stood up and hastily untied the chain around her waist and made for the kitchen downstairs with Eren in tow. Eren didn't like being chained up like this but he wasn't prepared to hurt Mikasa to get out of the costume.

Mikasa turned on the TV and once again made Eren his breakfast.

"The Creature spotted in Shiganshina has been sighted yet again. It is currently rampaging through southern Shiganshina as we speak. Reports say that there have been several casualties and according to reports the creature cannot be stopped. Thus far all forms off military weaponry have failed against the creature. Our Experts say that this creature doesn't resemble the creature that was previously being hunted and that leaves us to question, are there more of these gigantic humanoid creatures roaming the world? We take you live to the scene where the creature is currently destroying Southern Shiganshina." With that the Mikasa turned the TV off and looked towards Eren

"There's more like me." Eren turned his gaze to Mikasa and she knew all to well what Eren intended on doing

"Eren don't. Let the military fix this it's not your fight." Mikasa said

"Get me out of this" Erens voice was cold, deep, hurtful

"But Eren-"

"NOW!" Eren screamed. He hated yelling at Mikasa but it had to be done, he had to stop whoever it was inside that thing

Mikasa helped Eren out of the constricting gloves and boots, she removed the ears and she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a key

"Nice hiding spot." Eren said as she unlocked the padlock binding the chain to his neck

Eren sprinted upstairs and returned after a few seconds with regular clothes on

"So what are we going to do?" Mikasa asked as Eren arrived at the bottom of the stairs

"_we_ aren't going to do anything" Eren replied

"Eren I'm not sitting back while you endanger your life." Mikasa hastily retorted, her words seemed to shake with fear. The fear that something may happen to Eren

"Mikasa ask yourself this, what can you do to help me?" Erens softened his voice because he knew she couldn't answer logically. The argument was won

Mikasas head sank, her thoughts ceased and her heart stopped. Eren was right, she was useless right now if anything else she would be a burden to him because that's 1 more thing he has to protect against it.

"Eren this thing wants to draw you out. It probably seen the footage and traveled here just to fight you"

"I know that and I will make it wish it had stayed at home. I still don't know what this thing looks like because you turned the TV off but I don't have time for that I need to go after this thing and you are staying here."

"Promise me something. Promise me you will return" Mikasa held his hand in hers. She would not let go if he didn't say what she needed him to say

"I promise I will return" With that Eren headed out of the door and began sprinting down the road towards Southern Shiganshina

Eren had to make sure he was far away from the residential area before changing into his titan to avoid suspicion

Eren bit down hard on his thumb and felt his titan materialize around him. Eren began his sprint yet again only this time it was a 15 meter ground shaking stride that led him along his path. After a few minutes the Titan was in sight, it's features still undefined and it's body was roughly the same size as his but what the hell was it?

As Eren dawned closer he could see the Military forces retreating temporarily. There were crushed tanks and shattered bodies all over the place. They never stood a chance against it, it's skin is unaffected by bullets simply because of how dense the skin of a titan is. The material required to go through the skin of a titan was extremely hard to make and even harder to mold into the shape of a bullet, it is much easier to make a melee weapon out of the Ultra Hard Steel.

Eren could finally make out the features of the titan before him. It was 13 meters tall, had no skin, ling white fingers, crystal blue eyes, short blonde hair and a feminine structure. It's body was quick and it seemed to be forming a strange material on it's skin before it would strike a surrounding building.

Erens footsteps were heavy, his muscles pumping and ready for a fight, his eyes fixed on the target before him. He put all of his momentum into a heavy punch to the jaw of the Titan as it turned to face him. The force of the hit sent the Titan tumbling to the ground and it crushed a small church under it's huge body.

* * *

Mikasa ran to the living room and turned the TV on to watch the broadcast, it was the safest way to watch Eren for her.

"The Military forces are pulling back from the creature and - I have confirmed that the previous creature that appeared in Shignashina has been spotted running towards the new creature. I can see it approaching now and it appears to be ready to fight this new creature." The news reporter was in a helicopter close to the scene where the female titan was wreaking havoc.

Mikasas eyes widened as Eren delivered the massive blow to the creatures jaw. The boy that saved her is now inside a 15 meter high killing machine.

"People I am unsure as to what is happening here but it seems that we have a fight between these two gigantic creatures. We can only hope that the male creature is here to stop the female one and hopefully put an end to this destruction."

* * *

Eren quickly began running towards the female titan once again to deliver another huge blow. In full sprint Eren shook the ground around him to the point of mistaking his footsteps to be an earthquake. The female titan got to her feet and assumed a fighting stance that looked familiar to Eren, he could have swore it was something he learned when he was very young. Eren ran at the titan and prepared to deliver a destructive haymaker but the female titan countered it. Once quick step left and it's right leg extended and Eren quickly fell to the floor with no ankles. Eren looked back and her leg appeared to be coated in a strange crystalline substance. Eren used his hands to propel him into the air long enough to grab the titans wrists and break them. Both titans wounded and crippled spent a few moments to repair the damage that had been done. Eren was the first to heal. He stood up and grabbed the creatures leg before spinning wildly and throwing it over the fence into a nature reserve. The female titan landed next to a tree and it stood slumped over for a few seconds before regaining composure. She blocked Erens next punch and kicked his leg whilst pulling his head forward. This sent Eren into an uncontrollable tumble and Eren lay on the ground with his ass in the air after the female titans counter. The female titan stood on Erens arms to hold him in place and she began pummeling his head. One deadly blow after another, coating the surroundings in blood, skin and bone. Erens titan lay still for a few moments before his legs began flailing, trying to pull his arms out from under her feet but it was no use, her stance was solid and she was very much in control. She finally stopped the intense beating she was giving Eren and spun him over so that his nape was exposed. She parted her jaw and as she got close to Erens nape a huge elbow hit her head and sent her tumbling to Erens side. Eren spun on top of the large creature and began tearing away at the muscles on it's arms. Ripping and tearing the flesh from the titan was almost satisfying and when the female titan could no longer move her arms Eren cocked his arm back and aimed straight for her head. She moved ever so slightly and Erens fist connected with the ground. Denting the earth beneath him and shattering his elbow to the point that it was ready to fall off. Another huge blow to the ground with the other hand and Erens titan broke it's wrist. With both titans crippled the battlefield was filled with a small hissing sound of steam radiating from the wounded gladiators. Eren began screaming and roaring into the titans face. His roar was mighty. It would shake the ground you stood on and it seemed to intimidate the female titan slightly. When her wounds healed she slid under Erens titan and kicked his head clean off. With Erens titan pretty much completely immobile she sunk her teeth into the skin on his nape and pulled it off. Revealing Eren with red strands of nerves and muscle attached to him. The female titan that placed her teeth around Eren and pulled him out and that last thing anyone seen was Erens feet disappearing into the female titans mouth.

* * *

"I don't know what to think people but if I am not mistaken Eren Jaeger was just pulled out of the creature. The experts in the helicopter with me are also baffled by this sight but as of now there is no possible way to rescue Eren from this creature. All forms of military weapons have had little to no effect on the creature." The broadcast seen it all. Everyone who watched the news saw Eren get pulled out of the titan.

Mikasa could only watch the TV in horror. The fight seemed so quick and to be honest it was also one of the scariest things she had witnessed. Right now Mikasa had no time for fear, she couldn't be scared right now because the situation didn't allow it. Mikasa ran straight to Erens basement and let the security scan her eye and breath. The door swung open and inside was a large white room with syringes, flasks and canisters of god knows what placed neatly on the shelves. Mikasa scanned the labels attached to each of the canisters hoping that one would provide her with some sort of help. Mikasa opened up a large container and inside were 2 large rectangular boxes, 2 gas canisters, multiple leather straps and clips and 6 gleaming swords. Below all of this was a box with 6 syringes inside it 3 labeled "Human Enhancement" and 3 labeled "Titan Shifter". Mikasas hand hovered over the 3 syringes labeled Titan Shifter, contemplating as to whether or not she would be able to control it. Without thinking Mikasa grabbed one of the Human Enhancement Syringes and jabbed it straight into her neck. Mikasa felt her body go rigid, her mind was clear and her senses were clearer than ever. She had total control over her body and without a second thought she picked up the leather straps and began fastening them around her body. Mikasa herself was unsure as to why she knew how to do this but she just did. Mikasa then grabbed the Materials inside the box and attached them to the clips surrounding her body. As Mikasa finished she looked up and seen the Box was labeled "3 Directional Maneuver Gear".

"Eren, I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer." Mikasa said as she loaded the swords into the various containers attached to her thighs. With her mind set on one clear goal Mikasa ran out of the basement and straight out the door and without thinking she pulled one of the various triggers in her pale palms. Before any Mikasa could gather her thoughts and motions she was soaring from building to building in the direction of southern Shiganshina. With Shiganshina being a very modern city there were plenty of high rise buildings at her disposal to maneuver to and fro. It took Mikasa slightly longer to reach the destination than it took Eren but when she arrived the female titan had finished resting and had began jogging away from Shiganshina.


	11. NEWS!

Hello everyone, I am writing to inform you that Tomorrow (8th of July) I am heading out to Side in Turkey, I will be returning on the 16th so until then I won't be updating any stories, assuming I have free WiFi I may be able to answer some reviews so feel free to drop one :)

So yeah. Bye for now, I'll possibly reply to reviews and I will update on the 17th or 18th. Until then have fun all.


	12. Rescue Attempts

Mikasa was trying to keep up with the Female Titan but as she got closer and closer to the outskirts of Shiganshina there was far less structures and buildings to attach the hooks of the 3DMG. Mikasas pursuit led her straight past the military forces that had also began chasing down the Female Titan. Mikasa was much faster than the Ground Forces below her even if they were in vehicles they were no match for her speed and almost as quick as she approached the Ground Forces she left them in a cloud of gas. That was another thing on Mikasas mind; how much longer will this thing last? She had no clue as to how much gas was in these canisters or if the hooks would grow dull and fail to penetrate the next wall she fires them towards.

Mikasa was finally in a position to begin attacking the Female Titan. She fired her hooks into the thigh of the titan and made a fast pass past her knee while running the sharp blades across the join behind her knee cap. The Female Titan turned round and watch with complete awe as she seen someone whiz from building to building whilst hacking at her limbs. This gear the Eren had in his basement was completely unseen to the rest of the world.

The Female Titan collapsed whilst her knees regenerated. In the mean time Mikasa was recalling what Eren had told her about the Titans anatomy.

_"I can turn into an almost unstoppable creature"_

_"Almost?"_

_"It can be killed but it's difficult. The nape of the neck is where I pilot it. If it is destroyed then I am destroyed along with it and if I'm not controlling it, it dies"_

"The nape of the neck. I can kill it" Mikasas found herself in a position -mentally and physically-to kill the titan. She put herself into a fast arc and began speeding towards the nape. With her blades drawn above her head and her eyes clearly set on the Titans nape. With one swift motion Mikasa brought her blades down on the titans nape and they shattered. Pieces of the blade went everywhere as a blue crystal formed over the critical area. The Female Titan sent a fist towards Mikasas body whilst she recovered from her failed attack. Mikasa hit the gas and forced herself over the incoming fist before firing a hook towards the titans face and jamming her blades directly into the eyes of the Female Titan and then leaping off before The Female Titan had a chance to retaliate. With the female titans eyes steaming Mikasa fired her hooks at the building next to the female titan and ran her blades along the cheek of the titan and not before doing the same to the other cheek. The titans bottom jaw dropped and Eren leapt out of the mouth and began plummeting towards the floor. Mikasa seen Eren and made a move to catch him but she was too late. Eren collided with the road beneath them, or so she thought.

A loud bang and a blast of heat and only a few feet from the ground Erens titan formed once again. His titan was tired and it was clear, it took a great deal of effort to assume a fighting stance but he did so. Before Eren could attack the Female titans previous injury -courtesy of Mikasa- had healed and she too took up a stance ready to brawl with Eren once again. Eren failed to notice it but Mikasa had landed on the roof of a house next to him. The two exhausted titans finally mustered up the strength to fight once again. The Female Titan initiating the fight, she lunged at Eren with a hardened fist that connected with the center of Erens face. Eren was too slow to pull back from the attack and felt the fist connect with a great force, shortly after the punch had hit him Eren weaved to the side and spun whilst moving forward. Eren held out a fist as he spun and after just half a turn Erens fist connected with the cheek of the Female Titan, Eren quickly pulled back and prepared for another attack before he seen someone in his 3DMG fly past his vision and turn towards the nape of the Female Titan. After Erens huge blow to The Female Titans cheek Mikasa seen her opportunity to try and finish off the female titan, she shot a hook towards the building behind her and pulled the gas levers. Mikasa was centimeters from the nape before the same crystal appeared over the skin she needed to slice. Mikasa had learned and pulled her blades away sharply to avoid breaking another pair of blades. Eren took his time with the next attack, making sure as to not hurt the person in his 3DMG, he waited till they were away from the Female Titan before he kicked the abdomen of the Titan and leapt on top of the Female Titan. Eren delivered a huge punch to the Female Titans face before recoiling his arm for another blow there was a sharp pain in his back. The Female Titan had kneed Erens back and sent him tumbling over her head and onto the ground behind where she lay. The Female Titan stood ready to attack Eren before her legs gave way. Mikasa had attacked the primary muscle groups in both her legs and she collapsed. The Female Titan knew that this fight was going to be impossible with 2 aggressors and as she held off Eren who had now got to his feet and attempted to kick her kneeling form whilst covering her nape so as to prevent Mikasa from killing her whilst her legs healed. Erens titan grew weaker and weaker with every passing punch that was blocked by the Female Titan, Eren knew for a fact that this would be over soon and there was a chance that he may not be victorious. The Female Titans legs healed and she wasted no time in kicking Erens legs away from him. Applying the thin knowledge she had obtained of the 3DMG she looked for an open area that was void of structures to use the 3DMG in. The Female Titan entered the fastest spring possible towards the Shiganshina plains. An area often used for growing crops or on occasion a music festival of a sort and as a result the area was practically void of all modern structures. Mikasa cursed under her breath as she seen the Female Titan run for the open area and before Mikasa could pursuit Erens Titan collapsed flat on its face.

"EREN!" Mikasa yelled as steam began pouring from the nape of the titan. Mikasa rushed to Erens aid and landed next to him in the steaming pile of muscle.

Mikasa pulled Eren free of the roiling hot nerve endings and muscle strands that connected his human to his titan. Eren was scorching hot, his face was actually deformed slightly from the intense heat but he was alive, his chest was rising and falling with each weary breath he took. Mikasa slung Eren over her shoulder and fired her hooks and as she pressed the gas levers, nothing happened. She looked towards the gas canisters and noticed that one of them had been burst open and the other had a faulty valve that was also leaking air from the seal.

"Freeze! Drop the blades, let the boy go and come quietly" numerous squads of soldiers and a few dozen tanks had arrived at their position.

Mikasa dropped Eren carefully, resting him gently on the ground. She retracted her hooks from the building and tightened her grip on the handles.

"I SAID DROP THE BLADES!" A soldier yelled as he pulled back the empty shell ejector cover on the M16 in his hands

"What are you going to do to us if I do?" Mikasa asked, her voice was threatening as if to say 'say the wrong word and your head goes first'

"That will be decided later but now we just need to get you two out of here, they're bombing that thing to get rid of it once and for all now get out of here!" The soldier yelled as he opened the door on a hummer next to him signalling that Mikasa and Eren enter

The roar of jet engines began echoing through the sky as they approached.

"We got 4 payloads of Brimstones ready to fire. Are we clear for engagement?" A muffled voice from the soldiers radio

"Danger Close I repeat Danger Close" The soldier replied before he pushed Mikasa into the hummer and then with some assistance from other soldiers placed Eren next to Mikasa before driving off

"What are you people doing?" Mikasa questioned as they began driving away from the Female Titan who was still jogging away from them

"Didn't you hear me? We're bombing it and thanks to you two we're only a few meters from that thing!" The soldier yelled as Jets passed over their head

"It...won't...work" Erens voice was quiet, almost a whisper and it was clear speaking was difficult. Without Mikasa seeing Eren had woken up in time to hear the plan

"What do you mean it won't work?" The soldier asked with a noticeable panic sounding in his voice.

"It...can...survive a...nuclear blast so it...will take more...than missiles to kill it" Eren sounded once again before his vision grew black and his eyes closed before his head fell into Mikasas lap

A loud blast and huge flare of light came from behind them followed shortly by a ground shaking shockwave

The soldier glanced in the rear view mirror to see the Female Titan blown to pieces, it's arms were blown off along with it's head, legs and a good portion of it's chest

Cheers went over the radio as the soldiers from the other fleeing vehicles celebrated the fall of the Female Titan but Mikasa looked concerned. _"If what Eren said is true about a nuclear blast not killing it then that Titan must still be alive and if that's the case then it will probably come after Eren again" _Mikasa couldn't help but think of the danger Eren was in since that Titan was still alive but she figured that he was safe for now because of how exhausted Eren and The female Titan looked during that fight, there's no way she would try to get him whilst she was so weak._  
_

* * *

Erens eyes creaked to an open, a blinding light mostly obscured his vision but soon his eye sight cleared and he could hear something but it was so quiet that he couldn't make out what it was saying. That was strange for Eren because recently he hasn't been able to prevent his hearing and smell from being enhanced so Eren heard most things that happened within a kilometer of him and to find someone so close but so quiet was so strange. Eren stared at the blurry figure for a second before his vision was finally corrected and the rest of his senses came to. Eren seen Mikasa sitting next to him, calling his name in a panic.

Eren sat up and scanned the room they were in and when he seen the large mirror covering the best part of a wall two particular words spilled out of his mouth

"Oh shit"


	13. Poke Poke Poke

A loud masculine voice came through the tanoid as Eren finally stirred from his exhausted slumber. "Good Evening Mr. Jaeger. My name is-"

"General Erwin. I know because I can already hear the man next to you giving you a report on the gear you took from Mikasa." Eren said in a calm voice that he knew would leave everyone bar Mikasa speechless

No sound came over the tanoid afterwards

"it's okay to be scared of what you don't understand General but please understand this. I will give you information on what you want but under no circumstance will a single drop of blood, a single strand of hair, a single blood cell or a minuscule skin sample leave my body. No experiments are to be performed on me or Mikasa. If I see a single needle or scalpel or smell the tiniest hint of a sleeper agent in the air I will transform and tear this entire facility apart leaving no survivors." Eren spoke in an aggressive yet calm tone. He wasn't phased by the military taking him or Mikasa but Eren sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone try to recreate what is brewing inside Eren like an unstable concoction.

This time a female voice came over the tanoid"Mr. Jaeger calm down, we only want a very small amount of blo-" she was cut off quickly by Eren

"NO! YOU THINK I WON'T HESITATE TO BREAK OUT OF HERE! LOOK AT THE FACTS AND REALIZE I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL A HUMAN BEING!" Eren yelled as he slammed a hand against the large one way mirror on the wall. Eren calmed himself down slightly and continued. "If you promise Mikasa and I complete immunity then I will give you all the answers you want but only if I give them during a world wide broadcast, if you give me permission to use my titan in an unoccupied area, allow us to return to our normal lives and give everything you took from us back." Eren finished his list of demands and began pacing from left to right of the large mirror.

"We will have to think for a while. Until then is there anything you need?" Commander Erwin spoke again after a short discussion with his comrades.

"Nothing for me." Eren turned his head "Mikasa?" Eren asked

"I'm okay Eren" Mikasa replied. Eren quickly rushed to Mikasa and grabbed her shoulders. "Eren what are you doing?" Mikasa asked as Eren began looking at her in a panic.

Eren didn't reply he simply continued to inspect Mikasas body. Eren placed a finger on her eye lids and opened them wide and glancing at her pupils for a short time before removing his fingers. Afterwards Eren put a finger under Mikasas nose to inspect her breathing and not long after placing his finger under her nose did he remove it. Eren then placed two fingers against the pulse in Mikasas neck and his eyes widened.

"Eren what is wrong?" Mikasa asked as Eren stumbled backwards after inspecting Mikasa

"What. Did. You. Do?" Eren spoke in a harsh tone that was deep and threatening. Mikasa felt her stomach twist after hearing the way he spoke to her. Mikasa was at a loss for words, what did she do that was so wrong because Eren did say she could only go into the basement if it was an emergency and Eren getting eaten is a big fucking emergency so wh-

"MIKASA ANSWER ME!" Eren yelled at her, breaking her chain of thoughts

"I went into the basement and took one of the human enhancement things and after that I took that weird thing with the gas and came after you. What did I do that is so wrong Eren?" Mikasa replied with a whimper evident in her voice. Her lip was quivering and she could feel the sadness in her build to its peak but no tears came out, she couldn't cry.

"FUCKING BRILLIANT! THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT ISN'T IT. ERWIN LET US OUT!" Eren began banging his fist against the mirror in an attempt to grab the attention of the people on the other side but it soon became clear that they were gone for now. Eren continued banging his fist on the glass but eventually his body felt to drained to continue and he fell to the floor and felt a tear run down his cheek.

Mikasa noticed this and rushed to his aid. She placed her hand against his cheek and brought his face to meet hers only to press their lips against together for a calming kiss that both parties were in desperate need of.

"Eren what is so wrong with me doing what I did?" Mikasa asked as she took Eren into a soothing hug in an attempt to bring the Eren she loved back, not this Eren that would straight up say he would murder an entire building of people.

"I can't say here, when we get back I will tell you but I can't have these people know more about my work or my parents for that matter." Eren snaked his arms around Mikasas waist and the two super human teens sat in each others arms for a good 10 minutes with a silence ringing in the air.

"Mr. Jaeger. What guarantee do we have that you will not attempt to destroy the city if we let you go freely?" Erwin spoke and the two teens quickly jumped out of their previous position and faced the screen however Eren was clearly pissed the fuck off.

Eren began chuckling in a way intended to mock the General "Oh you can't be serious can you? What the fuck did I do this morning? I stopped the female titan and what did you people do to help? Jack Shit is the answer to that."

"Titan?" General Erwin questioned

"It's the name of the creatures you seen this morning" Eren said in once again a mocking tone

"Well Mr. Jaeger can you guarantee us that you can control this so called 'Titan' in your possession?" Erwin questioned

"I can control it and it isn't in my possession it is _me_" Eren said as he tapped his hand over his heart as he said 'me'

"Well then Mr. Jaeger I believe you should prepare to talk to the world because The President will hopefully begin contacting other world leaders and informing them of the upcoming broadcast. I'll do what I can to convince the Pentagon to release you and I have a squad bringing the confiscated gear from Miss. Ackerman." Erwin responded as the large metal door next to the large window swung open

A woman with glasses and messy brown hair dashed into the room and before anyone knew what was happening she pounced on top of Eren and began poking him with a small metal stick

"What are- OUCH! you doing you- OUCH!- crazy woman, get off me!" Eren yelled with the occasional cry of pain in his voice as the woman began poking Erens face with the stick

The crazy woman climbed off of Eren and stood up straight "Oh I'm sorry, Names Major Hanji" Hanji said as she held out a hand towards Eren who was still lying on the floor with the metal stick in his mouth

Eren spat out the horrible contraption and pulled his hands away from the woman. "I'm not touching anything in this place!" Eren spat as he grabbed the metal stick coated with his saliva and placed it in his pocket.

"Okey Dokey" Hanji said as she wheeled in a large cart that had all of Mikasas gear on it. Eren quickly ran over to the cart and started inspecting every inch of the thing. Hanji and Mikasa both looked at Eren like he was a mad man as he licked the gas canister. "Taste is okay, doesn't smell of any unwanted metals and the lack of an echo what so ever means no bolt, screw or weld has been touched."

"I'm sorry you can taste the difference in metal?" Hanji asked as she began approaching Eren

"Yes but no more questions, I'll answer all those when I make this broadcast." Eren turned to Mikasa who was still baffled by Erens actions

"Mikasa you need to put this on for safe keeping unless you want to give me the 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear Harness" Eren said as he wheeled the large cart over to Mikasa

"Sure thing Eren" Mikasa replied with a smile. _"What the hell is wrong with Eren? He's changing his mood like a person with D.I.D but as far as I know he doesn't have it. Did the titan do something to him during the change or is he simply on edge because the world is about to know his secret? Why did he want the whole world to know anyway? Will the government actually let us walk away?" _Mikasa bombarded her mind with question after question but stopped before she gave herself a headache. Mikasa once again clipped the gear into place and loaded up the remaining blades. "_Eren would most likely collect the broken ones once he is finished here to make sure on one got their hands on them." _

"I'll leave you two alone shall I? Can I get my thingy back now?" Hanji asked with high hopes she could get Erens saliva into her labs. _"If I get his DNA then I could achieve so much! Please give it to me, Please give it to me, Please give it to me" _Hanji begged in her mind as she subconsciously began drooling at the thought of experimenting on Erens body.

"I said no and I mean it" Eren said calmly as Hanji left the room

"Well Mikasa I'm gonna get some shuteye before I have to answer all these damn questions. I suggest you get some too and when we get out of here we'll have a chat about that injection" Eren said as he lay down on the bed he woke up in.

Mikasa took a quick glance at the bed next to Eren and made her way over. She removed all the equipment and leather straps attached to her slim figure and climbed into the bed. As Mikasa lay her head down she felt cold, lonely, lost. She didn't think that sharing a bed with Eren was what kept her calm all this time. Mikasa felt all the hurt of her mothers death, the murder of her kidnappers, losing Eren and seeing him cry hit her like a steam train. How had she failed to realize that Eren was what kept her steady all this time? Mikasa let out a small whine before she turned her eyes to look at Eren who had moved the covers to the side a bit and began patting the side next to him, welcoming her into his bed. Mikasa didn't hesitate for a second as she leapt from one bed to the other and wrapped her arms around Erens muscular chest and buried her face into his shoulder before planting a goodnight kiss on his cheek. The contact with Eren made the pain she felt -mere seconds ago- wash away like a stain.

"Thank you Eren" Mikasa whispered lightly before drifting off into a much needed deep sleep next to her boyfriend.

"G'night mmkasa" Eren said just in the nick of time as he too fell almost completely unconscious.


	14. Question Time with Eren (UPDATED)

Eren and Mikasa had been kept in the room for 4 days now. The two teens had been treated fairly and had been given several different items in which to entertain themselves with in the mean time but Eren was still a complete wreck due to the idea of the Government getting their hands on Erens DNA and applying the Titan DNA to that of soldiers. Eren seemed to be verging insane. He would swallow his cutlery after a meal in case he left a sample on it. He once tried to eat Mikasas cutlery too in case his tests were inaccurate and the Human Enhancement could be replicated if given a sample of it.

Erens patience was growing thin. He had been assured that his house would be guarded but never entered but Eren was always suspicious about the Government. They are afraid of what they don't understand and right now, Eren Jaeger is the most unknown aspect of the known world.

"Good Evening Mr. Jaeger, I have good news." General Erwin started over the Tanoid once again. "The President has agreed to your terms and the world leaders are gathering outside the white house tomorrow. Your broadcast shall be sent world wide and afterwards you shall return to a normal life. I hope you're ready to answer a lot of questions on this 'Titan'. I would like to apologize for the accommodation you have been given but not much can be done I am afraid. Miss Ackerman, I have been informed to ask you to reconsider staying with Mr. Jaeger in the hopes of you valuing a normal life. The final decision is yours so take your time and when you're ready answ-" The Generals sentence was cut short by Mikasa

"I'm staying with Eren. End of discussion" Mikasa interjected with a polite voice to try and balance out her rude words.

"Very well. I shall leave you two to rest up until tomorrow. I don't think it will be an easy day." The General finished before the rustling that the speakers emitted was cut off, signalling the end of the conversation.

Mikasa came to Erens side and took his hand in hers "Eren are you ready for this? You are about to tell the world something that may end with you being hunted by millions of people and well... I'm scared. I'm worried about you." Mikasa spoke in a gentle tone. Almost motherly. Her small and tender hand squeezed tighter around Erens hand, almost hanging on so as to ensure he doesn't leave

"I'm ready Mikasa. This is the only way they would let us walk outa' here and if I don't tell the whole world about this and then somehow another country hears of one country in specific having access to this information and concealing it from the rest of the world then a World War 3 could break out. I've thought about this already and decided it is the best course of action. Plus don't you want your old life back? Don't you miss your friends at school?" Eren responded in a slightly sharper tone. Mikasa had gotten used to this different Eren for the time being but this Eren -that is so serious and in all honesty intimidating to be around- was beginning to get to her.

_"should I ask him about why he's acting different? Will he think I'm an idiot if I ask? Will he snap at me like he did the general if I ask? What do I do?" _Mikasa pondered in her head as she contemplated facing Eren about his sudden change in personality.

Erens head snapped back and his eyes widened as his body began to shake uncontrollably for a few seconds before his body ceased and his pupils returned to a normal size.

"Eren what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked as she released her grip on his hand to check his temperature and pulse.

"I'm fine, better than ever. I think my senses finally snapped into place. I can control them now." Erens voice softened slightly, his body seemed relaxed but at the same time it was on edge, ready for anything.

"What do you mean 'them'? What can you control?" Mikasa asked as she took a small step back to give Eren some room to breath

"I no longer hear and smell everything. I can control my senses. I can't hear a heartbeat anymore or smell the bacon roll through that wall. I can finally see like a normal human being again. I think I have finally managed to control my senses" Eren stated as he sent Mikasa a small smile. Something she had seen very rarely since they got put in this damn room.

"Wait. I thought you needed that injection to do that. How come it's normal again?" Mikasa asked as she sat down on the bed they shared and prepared for her sleep

"I think after having it for so long my body found a way to control it. I don't know if it's possible for me to heighten my senses at will but I will hopefully find a way to do so because my heightened senses saved us a couple of times." Eren gave a small chuckle before he too sat down on the bed, next to Mikasa

_"So he's controlling his body more and more. I really hope Eren knows what he's doing but there are some things I still don't get. Why does Eren need all the world leaders to be seated outside the White House? Is he planning to do something to them whilst they are gathered in one spot? No Mikasa stop thinking like this Eren wouldn't do that sort of thing." _Mikasa argued in her head for a short time before remembering one of their first days in the room, when Eren threatened the General. _"Is Eren going to murder those people? Is this some attempt at revenge for everything that has happened?"_

"Mikasa what's wrong? You're really spacing out and it looks rather creepy." Eren asked, snapping Mikasa out of her mental debate and back to reality. The reality that felt like a dream, or a nightmare.

"Sorry. I'm just uh-" Mikasa stammered slightly, contemplating to ask Eren about her thoughts "really tired" Mikasa lied through her teeth and sent Eren a fake smile.

_"What is she hiding? Why would she lie to me, I thought she trusted me. If she's not willing to tell me what is actually bothering her then everything that will follow todays events will be ten times harder. If her mind is unwilling to give up a secret then it will be unwilling to give up the Enhancement." _Eren seen straight through Mikasas pathetic attempt at a lie but said nothing. Mikasa would have to tell him in her own time what was bothering her

Eren lay down beside Mikasa and placed an arm over her shoulder. Shortly after Mikasa turned round and buried her face into Erens chest, she always found Erens strong heart to be a soothing lullaby, Like a scared child would find her parents heartbeat soothing.

* * *

**The next morning (day of the broadcast)**

Eren woke up about 2 hours earlier than usual. This way he could set his mind straight and make sure his plan is set in motion. Erens scheme was elaborate and far beyond most peoples understanding but for his plan to work Eren would need to get his senses back. If he couldn't detect what needed to be detected then this plan was going straight down the drain. Eren concentrated for almost an hour and a half, drowning out all other distractions and focusing entirely on Mikasas breathing. It was quiet but if Eren could regain his superhuman hearing and turn her quiet breath into a loud and focused pattern like before then Erens plan was back in motion.

Mikasa slept through Erens attempts at regaining his superhuman senses. She lay still, completely oblivious to the boy next to her trying to control his own body in one of the most pristine ways. After almost two and a half hours of concentration that could drive a man insane Eren figured it out. He could activate and deactivate certain senses at will but not only that he could focus them to a position. This new discovery made Erens plan a lot easier than it would have been before hand now that he was in control. He could hear everything and nothing at the same time. He could drown out everything else and listen to the hum of the AC in the room. He could alter his vision to the point where the lights became irrelevant. Eren jumped and let out a celebratory cheer, forgetting Mikasa was asleep next to him.

Mikasa let out a dull groan and creaked her eyes open to see Eren with a huge smile in his face. "Ernnn" Mikasa groaned "Wht's goin' on?" She asked

Eren sent Mikasa a smile before leaning down and giving her a peck on her cheek "I'm in control" Was all Eren responded with.

The door on the other side of the room opened swiftly and a squad of guards appeared through the door, armed to the teeth with weapons and armor. One soldier held out a pair of handcuffs that were so obliviously meant for Eren. "Fine" Eren grumbled as he put his hands together in front of his chest. If his hands were behind his back then this would be damn near impossible to pull of his plan.

The soldiers escorted Eren and Mikasa through the wide halls of the building and out towards a large ATV. "We'll arrive in about 2 hours and after a short speech from the president Eren will proceed to answer the questions that are given to him. We also request that you add any extra detail at the end of the presentation." The soldier read from a piece of paper that was signed with General Erwins approval.

"Very well. I presume my terms will be met without question?" Eren asked the squad leader before he and Mikasa took their seat in the ATV.

"I'm not sure Mr. Jaeger. I only have these orders." The Squad leader replied before closing the metal door and stepping into the front seat.

**Time skip for the sake if time skips**

The president stood in front of the large crowd of people that had gathered. There were thousands of cameras surrounding the whole event, numerous soldiers and most of the world leaders or representatives crowded in the middle in a cluster of seats and tables.

Eren stepped out onto the stage and instantly all cameras turned to him, flashes from the outskirts of the crowd blurred his vision momentarily. Mikasa stood off the stage to the left with 3 guards next to her. Eren stood center stage with 6 guards behind him.

"Hello everyone. Most of you are aware of this but I'll say it any way." Eren began "I'm Eren Jaeger and I am here today to be questioned about several things regarding me and the thing inside me. I'm not here to give some fancy speech but I am here to answer questions." Eren spoke in a very informal tone. He was doing that thing where he acts better than everyone again. Erens senses light up and he began scanning the crowd. Listening to the feint whispers and distinct smells from the crowd. There was an undeniable smell in the crowd and it was a smell Eren was hoping for. It was exactly what Eren was looking for. He just had to pinpoint the location of it.

Erens scan of the crowd was interupted when a man stood up and asked the most obvious question. "What is that 'thing' called?"

"It's called a Titan. T.I.T.A.N" He spelled out to the man and there was a large rustling of paper and scratching of pens and pencils making notes of Erens words. There were many people with earpieces in their ears. Most likely translators, Eren had been given a translator too to help with the multicultural turnout.

"Can you describe the specifications of the Titan? What is it made of? What can it do? How dangerous is it?" A man stood up . His voice could be closely related to Russian but his English was very impressive.

"You literally just asked me the most open ended question possible but I'll give it my best shot." Eren began as he placed his still cuffed hands on the stand in front of him. "My Titan stands at 15 meters tall. The outermost layer of the Titans flesh is composed entirely of Muscle strands, making the titan abnormally strong for it's size. The dense muscle is the reason conventional weapons wouldn't harm it. The Titan is created and controlled by me. The Titan DNA that is fused with my own means I share some characteristics with it, for example my body heals at inhumane speeds. I can regrow entire limbs in a matter of minutes, I can heal a broken arm in seconds." Eren turned to one of the guards "I need you to open your mag and give me a bullet." Eren demanded

The guard was amazed. He had no idea what to do. Should he follow the order the kid gave him and see what happens or just ignore him. He had been given no orders to not do so and as a result he dropped the clip out of his pistol and gave Eren a single 9mm bullet.

"Right now when I nod my head you are to unload the rest of the magazine into my hands." Eren stated as he placed the bullet in his mouth and clamped his faws around it. The crowd before him were scared. They watched a 15 year old boy ask to be shot 7 times in the hand for no reason.

The guard was against it, he could feel his coworkers eyes staring at him but he paid no attention to them and loaded the mag back into the pistol. Eren placed his hands onto the back wall, away from everyone else and gave a light nod as his teeth tightened around the bullet in his mouth. The guard unloaded shot after shot in rapid succession into Erens hand and 7 rounds later Erens hand was just blood and holes. It was actually amazing Eren didn't scream or pass out from the pain. While the crowd were covering their ears and shielding their eyes, the process of healing started and Erens hand became clouded by layers of steam. When the crowd seen Erens hand as a silhouette behind the steam it became very clear that his mangled, deformed hand was repairing itself. His wounds closed up, his fingers grew back and his bones cracked into place in less than a minute.

"This is what I am talking about when I say inhumane speeds. My titan can do the same. It is even capable of regrowing it's head and brain." Eren finished as he turned to the stunned crowd and began his thourough scan again. His eyes darting from area to area for any suspicious behavior, his ears twitching for the slightest sound of the item he had in mind and his nose taking in short breaths. Erens eyes settled on one area and he found the two factors he needed that gave him no doubts in his mind. This was the man Eren was looking for.

Another representative stood up and spoke in German. A language Eren had learned when he was young. He spoke "Where do your allegiances lie and how will you act in society?"

Eren almost laughed at how well timed everything was. It was time for Erens plan to kick into action.

"I don't work for anyone and I never will. My Titan and I are not for hire but I will say this." Eren paused and readied himself "I will participate in events that I can see needing my assistance. Say a large fire with people trapped in a building or flood or " Erens eyes shifted to the man behind a camera, the man he was searching for "a terrorist attack" Eren spoke to the man with a grin before spinning on the spot at a lightning fast pace, unholdstering the pistol from one of the 6 guards behind him and turning it to face the Man behind the camera. With a slow exhale and the squeeze of the trigger Eren sent a bullet straight through the bridge of the mans nose.


	15. The Plan

All the leaders and representatives began to panic, believing that Eren had just shot someone of major importance to a countries well being they ran in fear of their own lives. What none of them failed to realize was exactly who Eren had killed and why he had done so. All the idiotic fat-cats cared about was their life and they were too idiotic to see the good deed that has been performed.

Eren smirked at his handiwork, seeing the scum fall to the ground brought him great pleasure but he soon felt a knee hit his back, sending the boy tumbling to the ground with a clatter. The remaining guards aimed directly at the back of Erens skull, ready to kill the boy if he moved again. Eren seen the leaders running and knew that if they successfully made it out then his plan could be foiled by a simple little lie and Eren would have none of that.

**"WAIT" **Eren yelled at the crowd. The leaders stopped moving at the boys spontanious yell and they stared at him in anticipation, wondering what would happen next. Who just kills a man for no reason? It generally doesn't happen so the leaders became intrigued to hear the boys justification of his actions. Not only did he murder someone but he did so on live Television, not to mention the destruction of his hand to demostrate just how incredible he is.

Eren took the time that the leaders stopped to give his reasoning. He smirked, knowing that soon they would owe Eren a debt larger than anyone had owed before. "Search him" Eren ordered to no one in partiular. One of the many armed guards walked towards the lifeless body. His footsteps echoing round the silent land, a mere whisper could break the tension in the air. The guard reached the Camera Operator and oopened his jacket, his eyes widned in shock and he turned to the crowd that were at his back. "EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF HERE NOW, HE'S GOT A BOMB!" The guard yelled as he dashed to a leader and escorted him away from the C4 equiped corpse. The device had no timer of any sort and meant that it would have to be detonated by hand, meaning that someone -if not the terrorist himself- could hold the detonator, and should that be the case then everyone here had been in grave danger.

Eren was picked up and cuffed before being escorted away from the stage where he stood. The guards had formed a protective circle around Eren for more than one reason, the main reason however was to make sure Eren didn't pull another stund like that again. He made it look so easy aswell. To grab a holstered gun from a trained guard, whirl around, spot the targer, aim, throw the safety off and pull the trigger. He had done all that before the guards realized he had taken a gun.

Mikasa was being restrained by 3 guards but at the sight of seeing Eren cuffed she dealt with the men restraining her with a few swift elbows and jabs. This event had caused something strange to spark inside Mikasa, something that she had felt when fighting the female titan. _He's got a lot of explaining to do. And was this what he had been planning all along? Why would he make this happen? What could he gain from it? _Mikasa mentally scowled at Eren before leaping at the men encircling him. Mikasa had not intended to hurt them, merely get them out of the way so that she and Eren could make a run for it, however, forgetting the metal contraption strapped to her body she knocked 2 of them out as she attempted to jump over them and grab Eren. The 2 bodies pretty much led to the downfall of the others as they collided with one after another. Mikasa grabbed Eren and pulled him towards an abandoned vehicle on the outskirts of the Land. She took one of the blades at her disposal and slashed through Erens cuffs before shoving him violently into the car driver seat. Mikasa pretty much flipped over to the other side of the car and got into the passenger side.

"Go" Mikasa said coldly. Inside Mikasas mind she was screaming at herself _WHAT DID YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?! WHY DID SHE PUSH HIM FACE FIRST INTO THE STEERING WHEEL?! WHY IS SHE ACTING LIKE THIS?! _She furiosuly questined herself. It was like there was something else holding respnsibility for her actions. But what? Mikasa suddenly felt tired for some reason. Her muscles seemed to want to shut down. God knows why but they did. Her eyelids began to slowly pull towards each other before she nodded off in the car.

As Mikasas eyes began to come to life she noticed she was no longer in the car. In fact she was in Erens basement. But why? What was she doing here? Mikasa pulled herself into a seated position, she began to asses her surroundings. This was without a doubt Erens basement but it was different... this table hadn't been here before. It was then she realized she was sitting on a Surgery table. What the hell was going on?

It was then that she heard a pair of footsteps decending the steps. The door slowly opened and Mikasa saw Eren looking... horrible to say the least. His eyes were bloodshot to the point White was a thing of the past, his clothes were dirty, his eyes had large bags under them, his body looked heavy.

Mikasa hated the sight. The boy that was so strong, her boyfriend, looked so... broken. "What happened?" She asked curiosuly

"In the car you passed out. I brought you here and tried to pull your body back to normal but it was impossible while you were unconscious. So I had to wait till you woke up." Eren explained as he limped over to Mikasa and placed a hand on her forehead. His touch felt different. It was not the perfection she had gotten used to but his skin felt, dead to the touch. It looked so too. His skin was an odd color, he had paled a lot. One question came to Mikasas mind

"How long was I out?" She asked as she put her hand ontop of Erens

"2 months" Eren replied casually

Mikasa suddenly choked on her voice. _2 MONTHS?! _She confirmed mentally

"Wha-and whe-hol-" Mikasa was at a loss for words. What the hell had happened?!

"Why do you look so..." Mikasa couldn't find a word to describe him other than _shit_ she added mentally

"so what? awful? YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR 2 MONTHS AND YOU ACTUALLY ASK ME _WHY _I'M FUCKING RUINED?!" Eren screamed at the girl. Screaming at someone who had just woken up from a coma was a bad idea but his anger just flowed out with no control

Mikasa tightly closed her eyes at hearing Erens scream. Had her being unconscious caused him to worry so much to look like that? Was this her doing?

"Eren" She said calmly upon opening her eyes

Eren just fell to the ground and sat with his kness pulled into his chest. His head fell to his knees and he cried. He let out painful cries that made Mikasa feel worse. She pulled her exposed legs of the table and joined Eren on the floor. She pulled the boys head into her shoulder and let him know she was fine. He needent worry anymore for her well being. "Eren I'm fine now... look" She said to calm the superhuman

"You're not. I need to get that out of you." Eren said as his tears ceased for a moment

"What? Get what out of me?" Mikasa asked with confusion as she continued to rub Eren back and hold his head to her shoulder

"The enhancement drug you used. It's damaging you. It's why this happened to you." Eren said with depression clear in his voice. He was hurt, and hurt bad. Not from any physical blow he may have taken, but the mental effect of Mikasa being in her current state. This drug she used, it was tipping Eren over the edge and she was going to find out why!

"Eren" She said calmly to the boy in her arms

Eren brought his gaze to Mikasa. His paled face was streaming with tears.

"Tell me what this drug does and why you're so upset. Let me help in what ever way I can."

"The Human Enhancement Drug was made to be used aswell as the Titan Shifter Drug. The Human Enhancement does exactly what it says on the tin, it enhances everything about you. Muscle strength, bone structure, skin resistance, mental capacity, all 4 senses. However all that only happens when you have high amounts of Adrenaline coursing through you."

"Then why are you so upset?" Mikasa asked with confusion prominent in her voice

"Your muscles are working at 1000% their normal capacity. That includes your heart. It does... damage to it. Every second without the drug is 1000 seconds with the drug. When ever you were pumped up you were killing yourself. That's where the Titan Shifter comes in. The healing capabilities mean that my body can repair the damage caused to me by that Drug. You on the other hand... you only took the Human Enhancement and if I don't get that out of you then when ever it becomes active you'll get worse and worse. As to why you were out for so long. You used up so much energy that your body needed to rest. I couldn't do anything in the state you were in so things just had to run their course."

Mikasa was too shocked to say anything. How much of her life span had she destroyed? Is that why Eren was so distrot? Because she had been killing herself by fighting? All because she made a stupid reckless decision!

The silence between the two was disturbing. Eren had dropped a bombshell and it's crater sure was deep.

"How can you get it out of me?" Mikasa asked quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her. The fact she was on a surgery table probably meant it would involve surgery of some sort.

"I need to give you the Titan Shifter Drug."


	16. This is the End

**Listen guys I'm ending this story here. The New Boy is coming to an end HOWEVER I will be writing a sequel. I'm just losing my feel for the story, I'm having to force myself to put out chapters and I don't want that. It's more fun to put my enjoyment in writing the story into the actual story. **

**I hope you don't slaughter me in my sleep for this :c**

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following and just reading in general. It makes me feel really good when I see I have more reviews and follows so I cannot thank you enough for this. Have a nice time everyone and look out for "Unwanted Hero"**


End file.
